¿Fantasía o Realidad?
by AkiraxKnight
Summary: Un Mundo se abrió ante mis ojos y parado frente a mí se encontraba él dándome su mano. Tal cual como siempre me lo había imaginado. No lo podía creer... -¿T-tú eres? -tartamudee como una estúpida observándolo detenidamente. ¿Qué pasaría si el personaje de tu libro favorito fuera real?
1. Prólogo

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del Genialoso Hiro Mashima-sensei. **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"_**¿Fantasía o Realidad?" **_

**Prólogo**

_Pueden creer que soy una buena lectora, una amante de los libros, Sí una loca que ama los textos con todo su corazón… pero esto nunca fue siempre así, mi fanatismo por las historias comenzó por el simple hecho de querer alejarme y huir de mi horrible realidad, escapar a un mundo de fantasías donde todo es posible, no temerle a nadie y nada, en el cual un Príncipe rescata a la pobre e indefensa Princesa de su destino cruel y viven felices por siempre… ojala esas cosas sucedieran en mi vida._

_A los 7 años de edad la única persona que me entregó amor, mi madre; falleció… dejándome sola y triste junto a un padre frío y calculador, que no piensa en mí de otra forma como un futuro negocio, esperando el instante en que cumpla la mayoría de edad para venderme a cualquier socio que le ayude a aumentar todavía más su fortuna y empresa. Pasados ya 10 años de tu partida mamá, el momento al cual siempre he temido se acerca… Mi cumpleaños número 18. Maldigo el día que me entregaron el apellido Heartifilia. Encontrándome en este punto tan crítico de mi existencia Yo, Lucy Heartifilia no podría seguir viviendo si no fuera por mis libros de fantasía, especialmente del cual lleva por título Fairy Tail. Aunque sé que es un mundo de mentira es lo más cercano que puedo llamar a "calidez de un Hogar". Cada situación relatada, cada aventura vivida, cada personaje descrito en la historia tiene mi eterno cariño, pero hay una persona dentro de ese mundo de fantasías que resalta de todos los demás y al que amo con todo mi ser… Natsu Dragneel. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Hola!**

**Em… son las 3.00 am y no me puedo quedar dormida, razón por la cual acaba de nacer esta historia, se que es media rara, pero denle una oportunidad ^^ pienso que tendrá como máximo unos 7 capitulos siempre y cuando a ustedes les guste :D bueno gente bonita espero sus comentarios y aceptación **

**Nos leemos!**

**Akira. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sensei, el culpable que me deja como un zombi todas las semanas esperando el nuevo capitulo D: **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Capitulo 1: ¿Estoy soñando? **

Una joven rubia de ojos marrones se encontraba sola en su habitación sentada frente a su escritorio envuelta en una laboriosa escritura, olvidando todo lo que la rodea, de vez en cuando mira la hora y continúa con su actividad.

Transcurrido un considerable tiempo decide terminar, dejó descansar su mano para ver el resultado de su trabajo, comenzar con este diario de vida le ayudaba de gran manera para aliviar su estrés y angustia, fijó su vista al cuadro que estaba a su lado, se contemplaba una fotografía de 3 chicas, todas muy lindas, vestidas con su uniforme escolar, la primera en resaltar era una pelirroja más alta que las demás sonriendo ampliamente –Erza- pensó la joven –Me va regañar si llego tarde hoy- enfoco nuevamente la vista a la foto y observo a la más pequeña de las tres, sonrió recordando a su peliazul amiga – Tendré que agradecerte pronto por la idea del diario Levy-chan- y finalmente se vio a si misma, son su pelo rubio tomado en una media cola y sus ojos marrones vacíos. – Tienes la misma mirada triste de años, ¿cuándo seré tan feliz para demostrarlo con la mirada?- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma que colocó para irse a clases, su jornada diaria estaba dando comienzo.

Contemplo por ultima vez su trabajo hecho en el diario y se felicito a si misma por lo que logró, lo guardó dentro de su bolso y salió de su habitación con rumbo al despacho de su padre, al llegar toco tres veces esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿Si? – Se escuchó una voz firme y fría desde el interior.

- Ya me voy a clases Padre. – Dio aviso como todas las mañanas- Nos vemos después- sin esperar respuesta se alejo del lugar y salió de casa.

El instituto no estaba muy lejos de su hogar por lo cual la rubia opto por caminar todos los días para dirigirse a él, así sería un problema menos para su padre. No estaba muy a gusta en el establecimiento, con las notas que obtenía podría elegir uno más prestigioso pero nada de eso tenía sentido, estaba segura que su padre no le permitiría ingresar a la universidad, primero porque no pensaba darse el lujo de gastar semejante dinero en algo inútil, y segundo la única misión de ella era en convertirse en una buena esposa y no preocuparse por idioteces como aquello. Esa fue la razón principal de encontrarse en aquel instituto de tan poco renombre.

Casi 15 minutos le tomó el llegar a su destino, ingresó a su salón, el típico espectáculo de sus compañeros incivilizados se llevaba a acabo, los ignoró como siempre y se ubicó en su lugar, allí la esperaban sus dos únicas amigas en el mundo Erza y Levy.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? – Preguntó como siempre la rubia-

- Se puede decir que bien Lu-chan –contestó algo más alegre de lo normal la peliazul- Hoy mis padres no discutieron entre sí, lo que es raro en ellos.

Esa es la vida de Levy, obtiene siempre todo lo que quiere, obsequios, ropa, comida pero nunca va a tener la felicidad de una familia unida, sus padres se tratan como dos extraños y discuten la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, para el público representan una familia feliz.

-¿Y tú Lucy?- añade la Scarlet- ¿Cómo te trato hoy tu padre?

- No es necesario preguntar Erza –contestó seria la ojimarron- El día que ese hombre me trate con algo de cariño, ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo.

Erza siempre demostrando su preocupación por nosotras, era muy buena persona, amable y confiable pero tampoco es feliz, vive sola en un departamento, costeando su vida con trabajos de medio tiempo… ¿su familia? Todos muertos, años atrás un desgraciado tomo la vida de ellos dejando a la pequeña Erza sola en este mundo. El asesino logró escapar y hasta el día de hoy no lo pueden localizar. Albergo la esperanza de que mi amiga no busque venganza.

El destino fue cruel con todas nosotras pero lo que realmente aprecio de todo esto fue el hecho de convertirnos en amigas, apoyándonos unas a otras, si en un futuro, tal vez imposible, existiera alguna forma de ser feliz incluiría obviamente a ellas dos, porque Sí Erza y Levy es lo que más aprecio de la realidad.

- ¿Crees que tu papá te dé permiso para que vengas hoy a mi casa?- interrogó la Mcgarden- De verdad quiero leer el libro de _Fairy Tail_ tuyo, no me vas a creer… lo he buscado por todas las librerías de la ciudad y ¡nadie lo conoce!

-¿En serio? –añadió Erza- por como Lucy habla de lo genial que es, pensé que sería algo famoso.

Eso si que me sorprendió, como se que Levy es una amante de los libros tanto como yo, le recomendé que leyera este, obviamente también le iba a gustar.

-¿Estas segura Levy-chan?

-Al 100% caminé por toda la ciudad preguntando por él… incluso me trataron de loca, además ni siquiera me dijiste cual es el nombre del autor ¿Dónde lo conseguiste tú Lu-chan?

-Ah… pues yo… lo encontré en el sótano de mi casa y nunca me he fijado en al autor, imagino que era de mamá, la mayoría de sus pertenencias terminaron allí – recordé el lúgubre lugar y como "mágicamente" el libro cayó sobre mí sin explicación alguna, me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda- Pero no se preocupen chicas esta tarde si o si nos juntamos y les pasaré el libro. ¡Tienen que conocer a todos los personajes!

- ¡Claro, claro! – exclamó aburrida y con sarcasmo Erza- luego nos cuentas más de tu personaje favorito Y Amor Platónico tuyo… –miró a la rubia como retándola a que agregara algo más.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle y dejarle en claro como quinta vez que Natsu no era cualquier personaje, que era valiente, fuerte y amigable, que no le temía a nada, protegía siempre a sus seres queridos y no me avergonzaba para nada tener un amor así, pero fui interrumpida por el profesor que ingresó para dar inicio al falta día de clase, y cuando digo fatal es la pura verdad, así que iremos al grano para ahorrarles los desagradables detalles; Me golpeó una pelota en el descanso, me ridiculizaron en clases de matemáticas (que por cierto es mi peor materia), participé de una pelea sólo para defender a Levy de una bravucona y como no estaba Erza presente en ese momento ni les digo como quedé… como era de suponer me castigaron, lo que significaba que llamarían a mi padre para relatarle lo ocurrido ósea… adiós tarde de chicas en la casa de Levy. Con eso doy finalizado mi "grandioso" día.

Al salir del instituto me despido de las chicas prometiéndoles hacer todo lo posible de convencer a mi papá para que me de el bendito permiso y con eso en mente me marcho a casa.

Nunca sales las cosas como uno planea ¿cierto?

Al llegar a casa mi padre me esperaba, cosa rara en él, sólo suponía una cosa: problemas. Me llevó a su despacho inmediatamente y tomo su habitual lugar detrás del escritorio.

- Veo que hoy tuviste problemas… ¿me debo preocupar?

-Te lo puedo explicar… es solo… que em… -no sabía como responder a eso, él viendo mi patética actuación continuó hablando.

-Lucy, si te dejo seguir yendo a clases es sólo para que no te quedes leyendo tus odiosos libros todo el día, sabes perfectamente que tu vida solo depende del matrimonio, así que hazme un favor y no te metas en más problemas, porque no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de involucrarme con tu vida escolar. –Frunció el seño- ¿entendiste?

-Si padre. –respondí automáticamente, entiendo que no me tome en cuenta y que no se preocupa por mí, pero escucharlo nuevamente no me hace nada bien, lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no las iba a mostrar delante de él, mis planes de la tarde se arruinaron, sólo había un lugar en el cuál protegerme de todo esto… _Fairy Tail_ me disponía a irme a mi habitación pero el nuevamente me hablo.

-Otra cosa… - se levanto de su escritorio y me paso una carpeta- Acabo de encontrar un excelente pretendiente para ti. Mañana iras a verlo y trataras de complacerlo en todo –volvió a tomar asiento y me miró fijamente- Lucy esta vez no apruebo ningún error… ¡¿Comprendes?!

Solo pude asentir, tome la carpeta y prácticamente salí corriendo del lugar, no lo podía creer, el momento había llegado, ya nada podía parar esto, entre en mi alcoba y comencé a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera me digné a leer la desgraciada carpeta, para mí la vida había acabado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi mamá aún estuviera viva? ¿Acaso no habría algún lugar o alguien que me ayude a escapar de esto? Y como si el destino me hubiera escuchado el Libro Fairy Tail cayó desde el estante donde se encontraba. ¿Era acaso algún tipo de señal?

Ojala Natsu fueras real, necesito que me ayudes, se que tú nunca me abandonarías… Ven a rescatarme por favor. Tomé el libro y lloré más… como deseo estar allí contigo.

Cansada y arruinada físicamente por la pelea de hoy me quede dormida, por lo menos en mi mundo de los sueños ya nadie me puede hacer daño.

_Me encontraba soñando… no sabía donde me encontraba, todo estaba en blanco, aún así no sentí miedo, sólo tenía que hallar una salida ¿Qué era este lugar? Caminé sin rumbo en lo que a mi pareció fueron horas, era siempre el mismo paisaje, aquello me estaba desesperando, ¿acaso esto no tenía un final? Okay esto si me estaba asustando ahora, grité pidiendo ayuda, llamé a mis amigas, Erza y Levy serían las únicas que me salvarían pero nadie llego, decepcionada y asustada como encontraba me agaché en suelo, rodee mis rodillas con mi brazos y sollocé… a nadie le importaba, imagino que si algún día desaparezco no habría ninguna persona capaz de encontrarme._

_-¡Lucy! _

_Espera… ¿alguien me llamo? Levante mi cabeza pero seguía sin ver nada, esto era producto de mi mente, tengo que despertar. De repente comencé a oír una risa, era muy cálida, esta vez me levanté, esta bien que estuviera soñando y nada de esto fuera real pero mi curiosidad me obligó a continuar… aquella risa me provocaba nostalgia, se que la conocía de algún lado. _

_Corrí esperando encontrar la persona a quien le pertenecía la risa pero algo me sorprendió más, esta persona me estaba llamando. Necesitaba encontrarlo. _

_Mis pulmones no podían más pero me negaba a parar, a lo lejos vi una silueta de espalda, era un hombre..? Aminoré el paso, estaba jadeando, no me importaba estaba segura que él me buscaba. Llegué hasta donde estaba, ¿tenía el pelo rosado? Sólo conocía a un ser con el cabello así, en puntas y corto, no cabía duda… tenía que ser él… Mi corazón latía rápidamente, un leve rubor recorría mi rostro y mi respiración entrecortada por correr no ayudaba mucho._

_-¿N-natsu? –pregunté tímidamente. _

_La figura comenzó a darse la vuelta y mi nerviosismo aumentó, no entendía porque me sentía así… es solo un personaje de ficción ¿no? Entonces porque lo sentía tan real… _

_-¿Eres tú? –cuestioné de nuevo_.

Nunca oí la respuesta, el condenado celular me despertó, abrí los ojos inmediatamente, sólo un poco mas…

-Agh… ¡¿quién fue el que me arruinó mi sueño?! – grité desesperada, como si alguien me fuera a responder.

-Creo que fue ese aparato raro de allí… -contestó una voz desconocida.

Di un salto del susto que me llegué a caer de la cama, ¡¿Cómo demonios había alguien en mi pieza?! Tengo que estar soñando todavía. Me levanté del suelo para verificar que todo era un vulgar juego que provocaba mi mente, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar un joven sentado mirándome fijamente, no lograba distinguir su rostro por que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

-¿Lucy, piensas estar toda la noche sentada en el suelo? –preguntó como si nos conocieron de toda la vida – Sabes nos están esperando.

Pude ver a través de las sombras que me sonreía, era increíble, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda… ¡¿Qué pasa por mi mente?! Un desconocido esta en mi alcoba y yo lo encuentro lindo. El sentido común gritaba que lo sacará de ahí, pedir ayuda, hacer algo para alejar el individuo pero mi corazón no paraba de latir y darme órdenes de acercarme a él.

-¿N-nos e-están e-esperando? - ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que tartamudear en un momento así?

-¡Claro! –se levantó y se acercó a mi… no lograba entenderme, en una situación normal estaría muerta de miedo, pero había algo en él que me transmitía seguridad. Alzó su mano y me la ofreció para ayudarme a levantar, mi corazón le gano a la razón y sin dudarlo le tomé de la mano.- Todos van a estar muy felices, por fin lograran conocerte.

Asentí alegre, aquél desconocido no podía mentir.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –no lograba verlo con claridad así que supuse que con su nombre me bastaba por mientras.

- ¿Porqué haces esa pregunta? Si nos conocemos hace mucho ¿no? –Apretó con cariño mi mano y suspiró- Supongo que no es normal que pasen estas cosas en este mundo. Pero tranquila Lucy, Soy Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

¿Había dicho Natsu? ¿Mi personaje favorito y Amor platónico? No podía ser verdad… Estaba volviéndome loca.

-No puede ser… Tú no eres real… ¿esto es un sueño cierto? –hablé tratando de calmarme.

- Parece que no va hacer tan fácil como pensé… Happy tenía toda la razón –agregó el chico hablando solo- Bien… si no fuera real ¿podría hacer esto?

Natsu se acercó un poco más a la chica, se colocó delante de ella disminuyendo el poco espacio que los separaba y la abrazó para sorpresa de la rubia.

-Ni te imaginas hace cuanto quería hacer esto Lucy. –y la abrazó aún con mas fuerza apretándola contra su bien formado pecho.

¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! ¡Me esta abrazando! Su calidez… su aroma… definitivamente esto no es un sueño. Nadie nunca me había abrazado así antes, creo que me estoy ruborizando, encima de todo ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Mi corazón no lo va a resistir. Debo estar roja como un tomate, agradezco que estén las luces apagadas.

Luego de unos minutos de permanecer así los dos jóvenes se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Marrón y Jade sosteniendo sus miradas.

- Con eso ya ves que soy tan real como tú ¿no? –comentó con una sonrisa.

-S-si. –asintió muy nerviosa. -¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

-Ya te dije –habló con apuro- Te vengo a buscar, las explicaciones para después, El viejo me dejó en claro que no nos demoremos, no puede mantener el portal abierto por mucho tiempo.

¿El viejo… qué viejo? ¿Portal? -¡Espera! ¿Dónde vamos?- volví a preguntar, no es que no me gustara que él estuviera aquí, pero todo tiene que tener explicación.

-Ah… Lucy que complicada… Mira no entiendo nada de lo del portal ¿ok? Solo sé que vengo por ti –la miró- ¿No pediste eso? ¿Qué viniera a rescatarte? Aquí estoy y no me voy a ir sin ti. –concluyó desafiante.

Así es el Natsu que siempre vi a través del libro, incomprensible y obstinado, de verdad él estaba aquí. No lo dudé más.

-Esta bien… te acompañaré. – decidí inmediatamente.

-¡BIEN!… ¡Nos vamos! –se volvió a aferrar a mi mano y tomó el libro que se encontraba todavía en mi cama.

-¿El libro? ¿Para qué?

-Es nuestro portal… No me sueltes por ningún motivo ¿si? –Abrió el texto y exclamó- YA ESTAMOS VIEJO.

Apareció una luz intensa que provenía del libro, me asusté y Natsu se dio cuenta, se volvió hacia mí y me regalo una de sus encantadores sonrisas. No había nada que temer.

-¡A FAIRY TAIL! –saltó hacia luz y yo con él. Nunca hubiera pensado que algo así sucediera realmente en este instante era la persona más feliz del mundo espero que mi mirada lo demostrara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Hola!**

**Aquí el primer capitulo, espero les guste porque a mí me ha encantado! :D**

**Esta historia esta recién comenzando, todavía nos queda ver que le depara el futuro a Natsu y Lucy **

**En el próximo capi aparecen los demás personajes de FT y veremos que sucede con Levy y Erza. **

**Gracias a****: ****Ania-hyuga****, ****Suilen****, ****Infinity Infinytum****, ****DragonSlayerNiara**** por sus Reviews me hicieron muy feliz ^^ este capi esta dedicado a ustedes ojala les guste. **

**En fin se cuidan, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto pero no prometo nada, esta semana comienzan los exámenes (malditos ¬¬) y si pueden me dejan su opinión ¿si? **

**Bye!**

**Akira. **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima, solo soy una loca fan que juega con sus personajes. **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Capitulo 2: ¡Por dios! Todo es real… **

Mamá una vez me habló de la magia, que todo puede ser realidad si haces un buen uso de ella, a mucha gente se le enseñó como manipularla para el bien aunque siempre hay individuos que sucumben por tal poder y lo utilizan para el mal. Cuando era pequeña aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para creer en la existencia de ella y jugar con mi imaginación, disfrutar todavía más de los libros de fantasía… y volverme una loca Fan del libro _Fairy Tail_, pero de ningún modo aquello podría suceder realmente ¿cierto?

O Eso era lo que antes pensaba.

Ahora que me encuentro dentro de un vórtice infinito de luz y aire, avanzando a quien sabe donde, aferrada al cuerpo de Natsu (al que creía un personaje de ficción), transportándome tal vez a otra dimensión, por fin llego a entender lo que mi madre trataba de decirme, todo eso siempre fue REAL.

Imagino que no soy una persona que esta dentro de sus cabales, una normal nunca en su vida habría hecho lo que yo. Abandonar la tranquilidad de hogar, dejar atrás tú monótona existencia y prácticamente lanzarte hacia lo desconocido, no es algo muy cuerdo que digamos pero todo eso me traía sin cuidado mientras Natsu siguiera junto a mí…todo lo demás me daba exactamente lo mismo. Y como si el chico leyera mis pensamientos me miró fijamente. Sus ojos expresaban una calma y seguridad tratando de serenarme y a pesar de no escuchar nada debido al alboroto que producía el aire que corría libremente a nuestro alrededor logré entender la frase que formaban sus labios: "Tranquila, estoy contigo". Fue suficiente… estoy totalmente hechizada por él. Mamá la magia sí existe y la está ocupando conmigo sino ¿cómo explicar todo lo que hago sólo por estar con él? Es una locura, sin embargo, aún si tratará de llevarme al mismísimo infierno sería feliz. Traté de decirle que me encontraba bien, las únicas palabras que lograron salir de mí boca fueron: "Gracias" y le sonreí. No recuerdo nada más después de eso.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cierta peliazul se encontraba desesperada mandando mensajes de textos a su ahora desaparecida amiga Lucy, según ella haría lo imposible por venir a su casa hoy pero siendo ya las diez de la noche, no había ni rastro de ella. Erza estaba igual de preocupada pensando en un y otra teoría de lo que pudo haberle sucedido a la rubia sin llegar a una explicación.

- No hay caso Erza- suspiro la Mcgarden- Lucy no contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes.

-Levy, estoy segura que le sucedió algo. –se levantó de su lugar y se acerco hacia el teléfono fijo que se encontraba en la habitación- Vamos a tener que llamar a su padre. Alomejor es una falsa alarma y simplemente se quedó dormida.

-Esta bien –contestó la joven, pensaba muy en el fondo que esto no se trataba de ninguna falsa alarma, porque siempre su amiga llevaba su celular, el no recibir respuesta alguna era sin lugar a dudas una mala señal.- Espero que su papá esté de buenas hoy.

-Yo también… -y con eso dicho la pelirroja marcó el número.

Al primer tono contestaron, y como siempre se escucho la voz de la sirvienta:

-Familia Heartfilia ¿Qué necesita? –habló una voz muy distante.

-Em… Busco al Señor Heartfilia –suponiendo que con eso no bastara agregó- Soy una amiga de Lucy, necesito saber algo. –miró a la peliazul por si a ella se le ocurría algo bueno que añadir, no obtuvo respuesta.

-El señor está muy ocupado en este momento no la puede atender –contestó indiferente la sirvienta.

-En ese caso déjeme hablar con Lucy, es sólo un momento; he tratado de comunicarme con ella todo el día per… -fue interrumpida por la empleada.

-La señorita Lucy no puede recibir ningún contacto de sus amigos, El señor lo ha ordenado esta misma tarde, que tenga buenas noches. –cortó.

-¡Que Demonios fue eso! –exclamo furiosa Erza- ¿No puedo hablar con ella? –lanzó el teléfono a su lugar casi rompiéndolo en el momento.

-¿y Ahora qué hacemos? –Cuestionó Levy asustada- De seguro le paso algo muy malo… Pobre Lu-chan.

-¡Vamos Levy! – la pelirroja se volvió mostrando un rostro espeluznante asustando a la peliazul- Si no nos permiten hablar con ella… entraremos por la fuerza a su pieza.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Eso mismo… muévete Levy, tenemos que invadir la propiedad Heartfilia esta noche.

Erza puede ser horrible cuando se lo propone y éste era uno de los casos, lo mejor que podría hacer Levy es seguirle la corriente, además también quería saber que le paso a Lucy.

-Ojala estés bien Lu-chan –pensó la joven mientras salía detrás de su pelirroja amiga.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

¿Estoy Muerta? Nunca me había sentido tan tranquila. De seguro ya morí. Trataba de averiguar si aquello era real y me encontraba en el cielo, pero sentí una leve caricia en mi rostro, no podía estar muerta si era capaz de sentir aquello ¿no?

Estaba a salvo.

¡Espera! ¿Y Natsu? Como si de un choque eléctrico se tratará me levanté de un salto de donde permanecía. Una luz inundaba la habitación donde me encontraba y que no conocía.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Lucy? – Escuché una dulce voz- Espero que no fuera yo la que despertara, te veías tan bien durmiendo y no resistí el tocarte para asegurarme que respirabas –me sonrió.

Aquella era una joven bellísima, tendría unos pocos años más que yo, una larga cabellera albina resaltaba su figura y unos ojos azules que adornaban su rostro casi angelical. De algún modo me recordaba a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? No sentía ningún peligro viniendo de ella, otra vez ¿Qué normal no? Otra desconocida de la cuál no me asustaba.

-Em… si- me examiné los brazos, me toqué la cara y no distinguía nada raro – estoy perfectamente – haciendo memoria de como fue que llegué hasta aquí, recordé nuevamente a Natsu… ¡No lo veía en el lugar! ¿Y si le paso algo por mi culpa? ¡Dios!

-¡¿Y Natsu?! –grité desesperada, la joven se sorprendió de mi reacción y comenzó a reír, ¿dije algo gracioso?

-Él se encuentra bien, tranquila –luego de una pausa donde calmo su risa añadió- Son muy parecidos ustedes dos. Apenas llegaron al gremio el entró gritando que estabas desmayada y exigía que te atendiéramos de inmediato, no se separó de ti hasta hace poco que me ofrecí a cuidarte, se veía muy cansado el pobre.

Me ruboricé y ella lógicamente lo notó porque amplio aún más su sonrisa -¡rayos! ¿porqué tengo que ser tan obvia?- pensé enojada, para tratar de cambiar de tema agregué- Estoy segura que te conozco, pero no recuerdo –fruncí el seño tratando de recordar- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Imagino que tu cuerpo se está ambientando a este mundo por lo cual te sentirás confusa unos días –tomó mi mano- En todo caso, Soy Mirajane Strauss.

¿Mirajane?.. ¡Ah! ¿Es en serio? –volví a mirarla detenidamente.- La Mira-san de mi libro favorito a la cual siempre he admirado esta sentada junto a mi…

-En-entonces todo es real… -hablé estupidamente y comencé a reír- No es un sueño, sí estoy en el mundo de magia, Natsu si me rescató y ahora estoy contigo…. En… ¿dónde?

-Lucy… -habló preocupada Mirajane viendo el estado de la rubia.- Estas a salvo ahora, no te preocupes, te trajimos al Gremio… estás ahora en Fairy Tail.

-Soy… soy… ¡tan feliz! –Gritó llena de energía- Por fin soy feliz. –Mi sueño acababa de hacerse realidad.

-Me alegro tanto Lucy. –se levantó del lugar- Bien como veo que estas mejor, iré a avisarle a Natsu y al maestro, luego todos querrán conocerte. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-¡Claro Mira-san! –asentí contenta, lo que ansiaba mas en este momento era volver a ver al pelirosa.

La albina abandonó la habitación dejando sola a la joven inmersa en sus pensamientos, la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y ella no la desperdiciaría, agradecía con toda el alma a aquellas personas que estaban haciendo todo esto posible, aunque necesitaba explicaciones del porque de su llegada, sabía que de Natsu no lograría tal respuesta, puede ser muy bueno, pero según lo había conocido por medio del libro el chico era un completo idiota en temas serios. Si de alguien dependía sería del Maestro Makarov, aquél anciano tan protector de su gremio, un verdadero padre y una mente muy sabia sabría darle las explicaciones necesarias.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un horrendo golpe que se escuchó de la puerta, la cual se abrió completamente dejando ver a un gato volador yendo directamente encima de la chica.

-¡Lucy! –Gritó feliz el felino- Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí.

¿Un gato volador y de color azul? Sólo puede ser él. -¿Happy? –preguntó dudosa la ojicafé.

-¡Aye! –Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó tanto como lo permitieron sus pequeños brazos- Siempre te sentía presente en nuestras aventuras. Y Natsu también.

La joven no pudo responder a eso, -¿acaso ellos siempre supieron de ella?- se sentía muy emocionada, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de nombrado y el Maestro, el anciano era más pequeño de lo que había imaginado, pero no todo es perfecto, aún así imponía respeto solo con su mirada.

-Oh… veo que luces bien –exclamó contento Makarov.

-¡Happy! ¿Qué haces allí? –Reclamó enojado el Dragon Slayer- Te dije recién que ella tiene que descansar.

- Pero… Pero…

-Tranquilo Natsu, me hace feliz que se comporte así –agregué pensando que de esa forma no se enojaría más con el minino.

- ¿Ves? –Añadió Happy- Ella me ama.

-¡Es cierto! –agregué, ¿Quién no podría amar alguien tan tierno como él? – Happy eres toda una ternura –ahora yo también lo abracé.

El joven mago no estaba muy contento que digamos, está bien Happy era su mejor amigo, pero no entendía porque se molestaba tanto con él… Lucy solo lo estaba abrazando y él ya había recibido uno igual antes, no necesitaba estar tan furioso.

-Bien, bien –respondió el joven, se acercó a la cama y arrancó literalmente a Happy de los brazos de la chica- Mucho por hoy, acuérdate que tiene que descansar. –viendo a la rubia libre del gato se calmó.

-Que tacaño eres Natsu –reprocho el minino.- La quieres sólo para ti.

-Cállate- respondió amurrado y con algo de rubor en su cara el pelirosa.

Son un par de niños. Es como siempre imaginé pero no entiendo el porque Natsu me alejo a Happy ¿siempre fue así? Es imposible que esté celoso, nunca lo vi actuar de esa forma antes en el libro. ¡Deja de soñar Lucy! Es imposible que Natsu se comporte así… Todavía no puedo creer que este aquí junto a ellos. Lo importante es que después de años ahora me encuentro en casa.

El maestro que sólo observaba la absurda pelea y decidiendo que ya era bastante idiotez por parte de los muchachos, llama la atención de todos.

- Bien, ahora que Lucy esta despierta es necesario que sepa toda la verdad… - Makarov tomó asiento en la silla desocupada que había dejado la albina y comenzó a hablar- Lucy, tú nunca has sido una persona normal, desde que naciste fuiste especial, todo eso se lo debes a tu madre.

- ¿A mamá? – bueno sé que ella era algo diferente y por eso la admiraba, pero de ahí a que fuera mas especial… - No entiendo.

- Exacto –afirmó el hombre- Layla pertenecía a este mundo, era una gran amiga mía. Siempre lo fue hasta que tuvo que irse por fuerza mayor.

- ¿Irse? ¿Qué paso? – aquello si que me sorprendía, ¿mamá siendo una persona de este universo?- Y ¿por qué nunca me lo contó?

- No entiendo la razón de que te ocultara todo, sólo te puedo decir que ella escapó de este lugar debido a una organización, ellos la persiguieron hasta el final. –el hombre soltó un suspiro y continúo- La única solución a la que llego Layla fue el irse de aquí; me confesó todo su plan. Siendo ella una maga celestial obtuvo el poder para abrir un portal y transportarse hacia el otro universo donde por fin estaría es paz. Antes de partir me dejó a su cargo estas llaves celestiales, diciendo que a donde se dirigía no le servirían –rebuscó en sus bolsillos extrayendo un manojo de llaves doradas y plateadas.- Ahora te pertenecen.

- ¿A mí? –mamá siendo una maga, perseguida quien sabe por qué… era increíble, ahora entiendo las veces en que miraba desde la ventana hacia el infinito, debió de añorar siempre este lugar. – Pero a mí ¿de que me sirven? Si yo no se ocupar la magia.

- Lucy tu madre antes de morir, logró volver a contactarse conmigo, me dijo que su hora había llegado, no se arrepentía de nada, en aquel mundo logró encontrar el amor y también me contó que fue madre, por lo mismo estaba ocupando sus ultimas energías para hacerme prometer que cuando el momento llegara tenía que ayudar y proteger a su hija.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro sin que me diera cuenta, ella seguramente sabría que mi padre podría cambiar, era cierto que ellos dos se amaban pero mamá debió suponer el cambio que produciría su muerte en papá. Siempre estuvo conmigo protegiéndome, era ella la que hacía posible que yo estuviera aquí. Mamá quería que viniera a Fairy Tail.

- Layla en ese momento me contó de su portal, el libro al que llamas tú –miró a la chica y volvió a suspirar- Aquel objeto conectaba los dos mundos, acá también hay un texto que cumple esa función. Tu libro muestra Fairy Tail para que lo conocieras y me daba información de ti. Me hizo prometer que en el instante en que te encontraras lista te trajera aquí y te recibiera como una mas de mis hijos… Pude controlar el portal por un momento, con eso bastó para traerte, ahora depende de ti. Estas llaves te pertenecen desde hace tiempo… - el anciano volvió a pasárselas- Lucy la magia viene del corazón, alguien como tú puede utilizarla, cree en ti misma. Forja su propio destino de ahora en adelante.

Tomé con mucho cuidado el manojo, aquellas habían pertenecido a mi madre antes, no podía defraudarla, aprendería magia aunque sea lo último que haga.

Natsu me miraba serio desde su lugar (cosa rara en él) me limpié el rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro de mis lagrimas, no me iba a permitir preocupar a estas personas.

- Estoy mejor –le hablé para tranquilizarlo- Es sólo que estoy un poco impresionada.

- Bueno, por ahora es suficiente, más adelante hablaremos mas ¿bien? – El maestro se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir agregó- Natsu y Happy ella ahora depende de ustedes, cuídenla como es debido. –con eso dicho salio de la habitación.

- ¡Aye! –respondieron al unísono los muchachos.

- Lucy… ¡es genial! Por fin estaremos los tres juntos –exclamo dichoso el gato.

-Si –es sorprendente lo fácil que puede cambiar de tema Happy- Me alegro demasiado el estar aquí.

-Nosotros También –el minino sacó sus alas y comenzó a flotar- Mira y los demás te tienen una fiesta preparada, todos están ansiosos por verte. Iré a avisarles que vienes –al terminar de hablar salió volando de la pieza sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de la rubia.

¡Espera! No me dejes sola con Natsu pensé desesperada, no es que no quisiera estar a solas con él, es solo que me pongo muy nerviosa, ni siquiera puedo hablar correctamente, digo no todos los días tu personaje favorito y amor platónico que creías que era ficticio resulta ser real y más encima te ayuda a escapar de tu cruel realidad trayéndote con él.

Recordé el momento en que apareció en mi alcoba y me sonrojé, ese abrazo había sucedido en verdad.

-Lucy… -habló acercándose a la chica- Se que todo esto puede ser muy sorprendente e impresionante para ti. –tomó la mano de ella- pero ten seguro que siempre voy a estar para protegerte, no lo dudes en ningún momento. Me regalo una de sus adictivas sonrisas.

Aquellos ojos jades volvían a hechizarme, ¿acaso él no era capaz de darse cuenta lo que provocaba en mí?

- S-si –otra vez tartamudee por él.

- Bien- se sentó en mi cama- ¿Estas lista para conocer a los demás?

- ¡Por supuesto! – era lo que mas deseaba ahora.

- Okay. –una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara del muchacho.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, el pelirosa la levanto de la cama, tomándola en brazos al estilo princesa acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Es mejor que te lleve así –agregó feliz el dragon slayer- No quiero que te desmayes de nuevo, ni te imaginas el susto que pasé antes.

-¿Qué? ¡No quiero que me lleves así! –gritó nerviosa la chica- Me encuentro bien, puedo caminar- Lo que en verdad molestaba a la joven era la cercanía del muchacho, no quería ni imaginar la cara que tendría ahora y lo que es peor, todo el mundo en el gremio la vería sonrojada como un tomate, esa no sería una buena primera impresión.

-Ni lo pienses- acercó aún más su cuerpo el muchacho- Ahora eres mía. No dejaré que nada te suceda. –el pelirosa caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación al encuentro con los demás integrantes del gremio.

**¿Es que acaso el muy idiota no se daba cuenta lo que sus palabras provocaron en la pobre chica? **

¡Dios! ¿Es esto todo real? Abracé a Natsu para que no viera mi rostro, aquellas palabras me dejaron impactada, ¿podría ser que ahora realmente me estoy enamorando de él? Esto puede ir más allá de un simple amor platónico. Puedo ser feliz junto a él, ya nada es de mentira, lo estoy viviendo.

Mi destino siempre estuvo ligado a este mundo y especialmente a él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Hola!**

**Estoy actualizando antes de lo debido porque sus reviews me han hecho la persona más feliz de este mundo, ni se imaginan lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Es enserio… ¡Muchas Gracias! **

**Ojala les guste el capitulo, se que no hubo mucho Nalu pero era necesario explicar ciertas cosas.**

**En el próximo nos acercaremos más a Erza y Levy, porque sí chicos ellas también tiene mucho que ver en la historia xDDD **

**Bueno el capi esta dedicado a todas esas personitas que me comentaron, agregaron la historia a favoritos o pusieron follow, Los amo en este momento :DD **

**Bueno se cuidan y si gustan me dejan un review ¿si? **

**Nos leemos… **

**Akira.**

_Respondo Reviews: _

**sayuki yukimura****: **_a mí también me hubiera gustado que me pasará algo así, yo creo que por eso nació esta historia tan loca, espero te haya gustado este capi también, aunque hubo menos Nalu pero en próximo habrá mas. Gracias por comentar ^^ _

**Infinity Infinytum:**_ En serio me asustó el inicio de tu comentario D: menos mal que era un broma, pero tienes razón en algo sí estoy loca xDDD me lo dicen muy seguido :) ojala te guste el capi ^^ _

**Katisoul: **_¡Claro que me encantaría que hicieras un _ _DOINJISHI_ _con mi historia! Yo soy un asco dibujando, si lo hicieras, estarías cumpliendo un sueño frustrado mío xDDD. Espero te agrade el capi. _

**momo-lu: **_Gracias por lo que dijiste, de verdad me subió el autoestima ^^ también agradezco con todo el corazón el que hayas leído mi trabajo :D __Espero te guste el capi. :) _

**ASay20:**_ ¡No te mueras todavía! xDD obvio que vienen más momentos nalu, solo espera :D y gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes pienso que debido a ti me fue bien :B Como agradecimiento actualicé antes el capi. ^^ _

**Kanako Mei-chan:**_ Gracias por poner mi trabajo en favoritos. Acá tienes la conti ^^_

**RomiOtaku: **_No sabría decirte si se parece a una película… sin embargo somos dos, yo también amo todo lo que sea de ficción y realidad 3 espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho por la continuación, se que es horrible esperar cada semana por mas FT xDD _


	4. Capitulo 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima yo sólo ocupo a sus personajes para esta loca historia :D **

**Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga casi hermana: ¡Ami! Gracias por siempre estar ahí cuando te necesito. Te quiero mucho amiga 3 **

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Capitulo 3: Familia. **

Siempre la primera impresión es muy importante ¿cierto? Tratas de llegar ordenada, arreglada, dejar una imagen aceptable a los demás para que te traten bien, incluso en los colegios a los que fui me asustaba mucho el solo pensar en presentarme ante ellos. Ahora no fue la excepción, pensaba en hacer una gran entrada ante todos los integrantes del gremio, para que vieran lo linda que puedo ser, representar a una persona segura de si misma pero… ¡Natsu lo hecho todo a perder! Desde que me tomo en sus brazos, logré sentir su calidez y su aroma tan cerca de mi, ¡me coloqué tan nerviosa! Además estaba lo que me dijo… Yo le pertenecía. Morí al instante… ¿cómo quiere que interprete esas palabras? ¡No lo soporte! Estaba tan roja como un tomate, salía literalmente humo de mi cabeza la cual no lograba comprender bien a aquel pelirosa… y lo peor de todo no sabía como reaccionar, sus palabras aún resonaban dentro de mí. –"Ahora eres mía"- ¿debería estar feliz? ¿asustada? Alomejor tenía algún problema de personalidad que lo convirtiera en un pervertido y que nunca me di cuenta de eso antes… ¡aah! ¿por qué eres tan espontáneo y lindo Natsu? Con esos pensamientos en mente no me di ni cuenta cuando el chico me bajó de sus brazos y me colocó delante de todos los demás…

-¡Muy bien chicos! – Exclamó alegre el pelirosa- Aquí tienen a Lucy.

-¡Ya era hora!

-¡Miren que es linda!

- ¡Pero si esta toda roja! –Gritó una castaña sentada en la barra mientras bebía- Es una ternura.

-¿Qué le hiciste Natsu? –gritó una albina muy parecida a Mira-san- La pobre esta toda ruborizada

-Parece que nuestro Natsu esta creciendo… -comentó un mago.

-¡Así se hace muchacho! –alababan otros integrantes.

Nadie se daba cuenta que aquellos comentarios ponían aún más nerviosa a la pobre rubia, las palabras no lo lograban salir de su garganta, quería dejar en claro que entre ella y Natsu no pasaba nada –todavía- que todos ellos imaginaran cosas así la hacían feliz pero sólo era una fantasía, el pelirosa simplemente la quería como una amiga… ¿no?

- ¡Malditos, dejen de molestar a Lucy! –exclamó enfadado el joven dragon slayer.

-¿Qué te ocurre flamita? –Respondió cierto pelinegro- ¿Estas celoso?

-¡Gray Bastardo! –Gritó mientras encendía su puño para evitar responder- ¡Terminemos nuestra pelea del otro día!

-¡Cuando quieras imbecil! –el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar sacándose la ropa de encima y atacando de frente al pelirosa.

¡Des-desnudo! Este tipo está desnudo… mis ojos no estaban acostumbrados a esto, sólo había una persona así en Fairy Tail, cabello negro, usuario de magia de hielo, el tatuaje del gremio puesto en su bien formado pecho, sí no hay duda… es Gray Fullbuster, otro de mis personajes favoritos, sólo puedo decir que mi imaginación no llegó a tanto en tratar de crear una imagen de su cuerpo… ¡¿Qué demonios piensas Lucy?! De esa forma nunca borraras el rubor de tu cara.

Mientras nuestra rubia tenía su pelea mental, todos los integrantes del gremio se encontraban expectantes para saber un poco más de su especial visita, cada uno de ellos quería por fin hablar con ella, estrechar su mano y darle a entender a aquella frágil chica que ahora se encontraba en casa, rodeada de una familia que no la abandonaría… por fin segura. ¿O no?

Ambos magos que seguían peleando no se percataron de la presencia de Lucy que estaba detrás de ellos, dejándose llevar por su "entretenida" batalla lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra golpeando accidentalmente a la joven. La débil chica sale literalmente volando a metros de distancia aterrizando junto a la barra.

-¡Lucy! –exclamó asustado el Natsu, detuvo de inmediato su absurda pelea y se acercó corriendo para ver el estado de su amiga- Lo siento… fue culpa del idiota de hielito…

Gray también arrepentido de su acto se acercó a verla.

- ¡Acá el único idiota eres tú! –bufó molesto el pelinegro.

-Au… au… - la joven de a poco comenzó a levantarse- ¿Pero qué?

- ¡Par de imbeciles! –gritó enojado el Maestro que justo ingresó en ese instante- ¡Miren como dejaron a la pobre Lucy!

-Lucy-san ¿estas bien? –preguntó preocupada una pequeña niña con cabello azul- Si quieres puedo curarte las heridas.

-¿Em? ¿Wendy? –pregunté dudosa, estoy segura que es ella, nadie más tendría una voz tan tierna, además es tan adorable y está rodeada de tantos salvajes por lo cual es muy fácil de distinguir. Supongo que el ser golpeada accidentalmente es algo normal en este gremio, debo acostumbrarme.

-¡Si! –exclamó contenta la pequeña- Soy Wendy Marvel… Un gusto por fin conocerte. –le tendió la mano a la malherida chica ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

-El gusto es mío Wendy –sonreí alegre, todavía no puedo creer que estoy aquí junto a todos ellos. Unas tontas heridas no me van a arruinar el momento.

- Natsu está tan feliz que estés aquí Lucy que no hace otra cosa más que pelear con los demás –habló Happy desde el aire- A fin de cuentas es lo mejor que sabe hacer.

-¡Happy! –Gritó avergonzado y enojado el pelirosado- No dejes una mala imagen de mi ante Lucy.

- Toda la razón gato –coincidió Charle que se encontraba sentada a unas mesas observando desde lejos- Bueno, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es presentarte ¿no crees niña? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Lucy.

-¿Ah? –Contestó confundida la rubia- ¡Claro! Y-yo s-soy… -pero no podía hacerse escuchar entre toda la multitud reunida.

El Maestro viendo el esfuerzo que hacía la chica decide ayudarla un poco, con algo de su magia logra hacer grande su mano y con eso la toma elevándola para que todos pudieran apreciarla desde donde estuvieran.

-Bien Lucy, son todos tuyos –habló contento Makarov.

-¡Tu puedes! –gritó la pequeña Wendy apoyándola desde más abajo.

-¡Aye! –exclamaron al unísono Natsu y Happy.

Con todos ellos dándome ánimos no puedo hacer el ridículo, ahora que por fin me encuentro en casa, no debo temer nada, ellos no me rechazaran…

-¡Hola! –llamé la atención de todos con mi saludo.- Soy Lucy Heartfilia, es para mí un gusto el conocerlos a todos, no se imaginan lo feliz que soy en este momento –suspiré un momento para seguir hablando- Desde siempre había soñado estar aquí con todos ustedes –y sin que me diera cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro- T-todos los integrantes h-han sido mi familia en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida… ¡Se los agradezco con todo el corazón! S-solo q-quiero llevarme bien con todos –tartamudee nerviosa, esperando la respuesta de ellos.

- No tienes que pedirlo –habló la albina parecida a Mira-san ¿podría ser Lissanna? - Todos estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros. –me quedé sorprendida…

-Cierto –añadió Gray- Ya eres parte de esta familia –sonrió.

-Tal vez estamos un poco locos –agregó Cana que se encontraba cerca de la chica- puede que algunos sean muy agresivos, pero ten por seguro que nunca de abandonaremos.

- A fin de cuentas… -el maestro habló mientras bajada a la joven de su mano y la colocaba nuevamente en el suelo- eso es lo que hacen las familias, se protegen entre si –y sonrió dando a entender que no tenía por que preocuparse.

Natsu y Happy se acercaron a Lucy llevando un regalo en sus manos – ¡Bienvenida a Casa Lucy! –se lo dieron mostrando sus francas sonrisas.

- G-gracias… no se que más decir. –tomé el regalo entre mis manos y lo desenvolví, en el se encontraba un pequeño paquete que contenía un estuche de cuero con la marca del gremio impresa en él, aquel objeto era un estuche para mis llaves. - ¡Son los mejores chicos! ¿Lo sabían? –reí feliz de poder formar parte de esta familia.

-¡Bien, Que la fiesta comience! –exclamó contenta Cana- ¡Esta noche no voy a parar de beber!

_Mi familia… por fin. _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Mientras en el mundo real…

-Erza… sigo pensando que no es una gran idea –reclamaba nerviosa cierta joven peliazul- Alomejor Lu-chan solo esta dormida ¿no crees?

-NO –contestó cortante la pelirroja.

Ambas jóvenes habían recorrido todo el camino que separaba la casa de Levy de la de Lucy a pie y no era necesario recalcar que se encontraban exhaustas, pero Erza no era de esas personas que dudaban o se dejaba vencer por el cansancio desde el momento en que decidió averiguar lo ocurrido a su amiga nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera el nerviosismo de Levy. Sabía que algo malo le pasó a su amiga, tenía un mal presentimiento desde la tarde y su instinto casi nunca se equivocaba. Necesitaba saber de Lucy.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la casa Heartfilia optaron por rodearla y dirigirse por detrás donde se hallaba un gran muro impidiendo el paso, no podían vacilar, saltarían ese imponente muro y entrarían como un vulgar par de delincuentes, tal como estaban las cosas, el padre de Lucy no les hubiera permitido una visita normal.

-Em… Erza no creo que pueda subir por allí –señalo el gigante muro que esta frente a ellas- yo mejor te espero aquí ¿si?

- Ni lo pienses –contestó seria- tú te vienes conmigo, no puedo permitir que estés sola.

- Pero Erza… ¿cómo voy a subir? –volvió a mirar el muro sin comprender como lograr llegar hasta arriba.

- Muy fácil… -una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, luego tomo a la pequeña joven desde la cintura agarrándola firmemente- De esta manera, acuérdate de afirmarte bien ¿ok?

-¿Afirmarme de que?

Levy no obtuvo respuesta, su amiga la levantó del suelo y prácticamente la lanzó al aire haciéndola subir los metros necesarios para llegar al borde superior del muro, se acordó de las palabras de la pelirroja y se afirmó de lo primero que encontró como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Esto no me gusta! –gritó alarmada- Erza bájame de aquí –lloriqueó.

-Tranquila Levy… solo tienes que subir un poco más, ya voy a ayudarte.

Tal como le dijo su amiga, Levy se tranquilizó, haciendo uso de toda su poca fuerza logró subir correctamente hasta el borde en donde se sentó y espero para ver como subía Erza.

-¡Ya estoy bien! –Gritó eufórica debido a buena hazaña.- ¿Ahora qué?

La pelirroja se alejo unos cuantos pasos necesarios para lograr un buen salto. Lista para la acción corrió y como si no fuera la gran cosa alcanzó con facilidad el borde del muro.

-Guau… todavía no puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer todas estas cosas.

-Jeje… si tienes tiempo para admirarme sería mejor que me ayudaras para subir correctamente ¿no crees Levy?

-¡Ups! Lo siento… -alargó su mano para ayudar a su amiga, estando las dos arriba observaron con total atención la propiedad Heartfilia.

- Allí está el cuarto de Lucy… -señaló Erza.- Menos mal que se encuentra en el primer piso, no creo que fueras capaz de subir una pared otra vez –rió viendo el débil estado físico de su amiga.

- Erza… que no es gracioso –frunció el ceño- Que tu seas una súper mujer, no significa que todas los demás lo seamos.

-Esta bien… perdón -saltó de su lugar y aterrizó de cuclillas en suelo, casi sin esfuerzo- Ahora es tu turno Levy, ¡yo te agarro!

- Lu-chan te juro que si solo estas durmiendo, te odiaré de por vida… -y con esos pensamientos en mente se lanzó hacia abajo.

Ambas chicas lograron por fin ingresar a la habitación de la rubia, revisaron en busca de su amiga pero para desgracia de ellas no se encontraba allí. La pieza estaba tal cual como siempre la veían, ordenada y limpia, estantes de libros, un escritorio, nada fuera de lugar excepto el celular de la chica que estaba en suelo, vieron en él la infinitas llamadas y mensajes de ellas lo que significaba que la rubia había desaparecido antes de poder responderles, en conclusión no hay rastro del paradero de su amiga.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó frustrada Erza- Sabía que le pasó algo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Erza? –interrogó triste Levy, mientras trataba de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Lucy.

- Supongo que avisarle a su Padre.

-¿A su padre por qué?

- Imagino que no debe tener idea de donde se encuentra ahora, debe de pensar que aún está en su habitación, es demasiado idiota para fijarse en la desaparición de su hija.

- Es lo más conveniente… -suspiró resignada, fijó su vista nuevamente en la cama de su amiga y vio algo que anteriormente no tomo en cuenta.- ¿Erza que es eso?

-¿Esto? –la pelirroja tomo el objeto en sus manos y encendió la lámpara que estaba cerca de ella para ver mejor. – Un libro…_Fairy Tail_ ¡Ja! muy común en Lucy.

-Si… -respondió defraudada la peliazul, imaginaba que por lo menos sería alguna pista.- Será mejor que bajemos donde su padre ahora…

-Claro, nos tenemos que mentalizar para el regaño que vamos a recibir por invadir propiedad privada ¿estas lista Levy?

-Eso creo… pero haría lo que sea con tal de encontrar a Lucy.

Con eso en mente las dos salieron a enfrentar el regaño, de ninguna manera su amiga podía desaparecer así por que sí, estaban decididas a encontrarla aunque sea lo ultimo que hagan.

Erza se llevó el libro con ella, de alguna forma sabía que Lucy estaría cerca de ellas si este texto permanecía con ambas. No importaba lo que les dijera el Señor Jude, ella y Levy encontrarían a su amiga. Lo sabía. No se podía permitir volver a perder a su familia, esta vez ella lucharía contra todo para traerla de vuelta. Estarían las tres juntas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hola!**

**Sé que el capi me quedo algo corto, pero entiéndame estos profesores muggles que me hacen estudiar no me permiten escribir y actualizar antes ¡Lo siento! **

**Así como están las cosas espero actualizar el próximo domingo pero no prometo nada… ya saben están esos malditos exámenes ¬¬ **

**En todo caso estén tranquilos no pienso abandonar la historia :) **

**Espero le guste el capi… en el próximo nos centraremos un poco más en la relación de Natsu y Lucy también los demás integrantes del gremio harán su aparición ^^ **

**Por cierto imagino que muchos leyeron el capi 302 ¿se dieron cuenta que hasta hubo un momento NaLu? xDDD Mashima-sama me hiciste feliz esta semana, aunque espero más que nunca lo que sigue :) **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios me hicieron feliz nuevamente :D con cada review nuevo que llega se me acelera mi corazón xDDD así me dan más ganas de avanzar con esta historia **

**Bueno se cuidan mucho ¿si? Y si pueden no se olviden de comentar que les pareció :3**

**Bye!**

**Akira. **

_Respondo reviews: _

_**MajoDragneel:**_ Natsu es un amor celoso, lo cierto es que a mí me encantan los hombres como él xDDD gracias por comentar ^^

_**sayuki yukimura:**_ Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capi, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… y sí Erza a mi también me da miedo D: y con lo referente si van o no van al Gremio ¡Es un secreto! xDD tienes que seguir leyendo más adelante.

_**Rukiakuran:**_ Me haces completamente feliz al saber que te gusta tanto mi historia, ni te lo imaginas :D Gracias por tu apoyo ¡en serio! Espero te guste el capi. Gracias por comentar.

_**Infinity Infinytum:**_ Este mundo no sería divertido si no hubieran personas locas xDD y se te echaría de menos si dejaras de leer fic :D además las personas locas tienden a reunirse ¿no? xDDD espero te guste el capi ^^

_**Alex Darklight:**_ Jujuju… :3 muchas gracias por leer la historia desde el prologo, ¡estoy muy contenta! Me alegra un montón que te gustará, con respecto a Erza y Levy tienen su propósito en la historia pero no te cuento mas xDD tendrás que leerlo. Muchas gracias por comentar.

_**Oriichan:**_ Estoy feliz que te encanté el fic ^^ espero te guste el capi. Gracias por comentar.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo juego con sus personajes :) **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Capitulo 4:_ ¿Por qué a mí? _**

Han pasado días desde tu desaparición Lucy, ni te imaginas lo preocupadas que estamos con Levy. Esa noche en la que ingresamos furtivamente a tu habitación desee con todo mí ser que te encontraras bien.

Hablé con tu padre apenas confirmar que ya no estabas, el muy idiota no nos creyó cuando le contamos, encima nos amenazó con llamar a la policía por ingresar sin permiso a su casa, exigía que dejáramos de juntarnos contigo, supuestamente éramos mala influencia para ti.

Levy no lo pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar, imagino que de impotencia. En aquél momento pude distinguir una pizca de preocupación en la mirada de tu padre cuando observó el llanto de Levy, pero tan rápido como apareció se fue… luego siguió tratándonos agresivamente de locas, como bien sabes no soy muy famosa por mi paciencia y en aquél momento me aburrí de la actitud de él así que simplemente exploté y grité reclamándole que si no nos creía lo que decíamos que fuera él mismo a verificar tu alcoba para que se diera cuenta de su error. Aceptó de inmediato jactándose que sólo lo haría para probar que el tenía razón.

Al quedarnos solas en el despacho traté de calmar a la pobre Levy prometiéndole que sin lugar a dudas daríamos con tu paradero. Diez minutos después la figura de tu padre apareció por el umbral de la puerta vuelto loco de cólera, gritaba cosas como que eras una irresponsable, aquel acto de rebeldía que hacías iba traer consecuencias, que la fuga inmadura que realizaste no iba a impedir sus planes sobre tu matrimonio… Sí que me sorprendió escuchar eso, tú no nos habías contado nada, de algún modo ahora entendía tus acciones pero lo que me dolía era el hecho de no decirnos aquello, podríamos haberte ayudado.

La escena que se formó después no fue muy agradable, el Señor Jude llamó a la policía pero no por nosotras como había dicho anteriormente sino para dar aviso de tu desaparición.

Al cabo de una media hora llegaron dos polis, hablaron un instante con tu papá y luego revisaron nuevamente tu habitación en busca de pistas las cuales no encontrarían, estaba segura de ello, hablaron con nosotras por separado preguntando cosas como si conocíamos tu planes, cuando fue la ultima vez que te vimos o si sabíamos de algún lugar en concreto en donde hallarte. Respondimos lo mismo, que te vimos por última vez en el instituto y que prometiste juntarte con nosotras luego, cosa que no ocurrió.

Luego de terminar el odioso interrogatorio decidimos retirarnos de tu casa pero antes de salir le rogué a tu padre que nos mantuviera informadas sobre ti sin embargo el muy desgraciado ni siquiera nos respondió.

Caminamos las dos solas unos minutos en silencio repasando lo sucedido, más calmada Levy me señalo lo que llevaba todavía en mis manos… Tu libro de Fairy Tail, en realidad no comprendo en que me serviría así que opté por dárselo a ella, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo abrazó.

-Lo voy a leer completo – afirmó decidida la peliazul- Estoy segura que encontraré algo en él. A fin de cuentas Lu-chan siempre quiso que leyéramos de él.

- Todo tuyo Levy.

Con eso decidido los días pasaron rápido y sin noticias tuyas, Levy sigue empeñada en que este libro esconde secretos en él a lo que yo encuentro ilógico si al final sigue siendo un simple texto. Por lo que me habla es un libro muy mágico, es como si los personajes tuvieran vida propia, además lo que me llama mucho la atención es que Levy aún no acaba de leerlo, se que ella es muy veloz para leer lo cuál hace extraña la situación. Ese día en el instituto no lo resistí más y le pregunté.

-Levy… -llamé su atención debido a que estaba concentrada todavía leyendo, de a poco comenzó a levantar su vista- ¿Por qué todavía no lo terminas?

-Mmm… -suspiró- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo Erza.

-¿Cómo eso? –respondí extrañada.

- Bueno tú sabes que me encanta leer y normalmente no me demoro más d días en terminar cualquier libro pero este… es como si nunca acabara.

-Estas de broma ¿no?

La peliazul frunció el seño en señal de molestia.

- ¿Sería capaz de bromear con algo así?

-Bien, no te enojes te creo, pero ¿cómo puede ser posible eso?

-Ni idea… sin embargo ya entiendo lo que decía Lucy sobre él, ¡este libro es fantástico!

-No por favor, ahora no me iras a decir que también te gusta ese tal Natsu ¿no?

-¿Natsu? No, no… es lindo pero muy inmaduro… Prefiero a Gazille. –se sonrojó.

-¿Gazille? –esto era demasiado me estaba desesperando- Levy esta bien que el libro este bueno pero tu amiga sigue desaparecida y tú ahora te pones a buscar ¿amores platónicos?

-Lo siento –dejó el libro a un lado- pero volviendo al tema en si, este texto es muy raro, ¿te acuerdas que antes lo busqué por las librerías de la ciudad pero no lo logre hallar?

-Si me acuerdo.

- Pienso que debe ser una copia única y lo que es más raro de todo es que ni siquiera aparece el nombre de un autor, editorial o algo así.

- Comprendo… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con Lucy?

- Bueno ella nunca nos dijo con claridad de donde lo obtuvo, tal vez alguien se lo pasó… y pienso que _ese_ alguien tiene mucho que ver con la desaparición de ella.

-¡Claro! –exclamé entusiasmada- como no lo pensé antes… ¡Eres un Genio Levy!

-No es para tanto… -colocó su mano en la nuca- lo que voy hacer ahora es terminar de leer este libro si o si y trataré de ver si hay algún mensaje escrito o alguna pista que me indique la procedencia del libro o a quien le pertenecía anteriormente.

- Esta bien –asentí seria- Yo voy a ir esta tarde a hablar con el Padre de Lucy para ver si nos cuenta algo de lo que le han dicho los de la Policía.

-Suerte con eso.

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras en Fairy Tail…

Nunca pensé lo feliz que podía llegar a ser, si se preguntan en donde me estoy quedando pues todavía en la enfermería del gremio hasta que encuentre un buen lugar, estos pocos días compartiendo con los demás han sido los mejores de mi vida, cada uno de los integrantes me tratan como una más, se preocupan por mí y lo que es mejor me muestran su sincero cariño hacia mi, se que puede sonar raro pero no comprendo como es que me conocen tanto. Esta tarde estábamos Cana, Lisanna, Natsu y Gray sentados en las mesas comiendo una excelente comida que nos hizo Mira-san y no resistí hacer la pregunta.

-Em chicos… -los observe un momento- En serio que estoy muy feliz aquí, pero ¿cómo es que son tan familiares conmigo? –cada uno comenzó a reír- Digo yo los conozco a todos porque siempre leí todo… en cambio ustedes…

- ¡Es lo mismo Lucy! –exclamó Natsu.

No lo entendí, imagino que mi rostro represento la duda porque todos me observaron.

-Mira que eres idiota Natsu… -protestó Gray- Que tú lo seas no significa que Lucy también, dale una explicación razonable.

-Cállate bastardo. –Reclamó el pelirosado- Lucy me puede comprender, por eso fui capaz de comunicarme con ella siempre. De alguna forma todo el tiempo estuvimos unidos.

Aquellas palabras me pillaron desprevenida, como es obvio me ruboricé, en serio este chico tiene que aprender a controlar lo que dice. Las chicas me miraron y no se demoraron nada en molestarme.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? –habló divertida Cana- ¿Acaso hace calor?

- ¡Natsu que eres tierno! –exclamó emocionada Lisanna- Lucy si que tienes suerte, él de verdad se preocupa por ti.

-S-si… -tartamudee como tonta.

-Ah… -suspiró Cana- De todas formas el idiota de Natsu tiene toda la razón.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté extrañada- ¿También leían de mi?

-Es algo parecido –contestó la albina- Acá en el gremio también tenemos un "libro" como dices tú esta guardado en la biblioteca y en él no aparece ningún titulo. Para nosotros es sólo el portal que nos conecta con tu mundo, la mayoría del tiempo lo veíamos… en el nos muestra parte de tu vida, aunque casi siempre eran Natsu y Happy los que te observaban.

-¿Observaban? –eso no es bueno… ¿Qué tipo de cosas veían? No pude evitar sonrojarme otra vez, para no demostrar mis nervios respondí- Ah… y pues ¿Qué miraban?

- La mayor parte de las veces sólo logramos ver los momentos en que mantenías abierto el libro. –contestó Natsu.

Eso me tranquilizó, me sentiría muy ridícula si cualquiera de ellos lograba ver algo indebido de mí.

- El idiota de fuego se pasaba a veces toda la tarde esperando que abrieras tu portal para ver algo de ti –añadió el pelinegro tratando de molestar al Dragneel, cosa que logró.

-¡Era Happy! –gritó- Él siempre me arrastraba para ver algo.

- Bueno, bueno, luego seguimos molestando a Natsu –Cana bebió otro sorbo de su alcohol y continuó- Lucy también nosotros logramos sentirte, me refiero a que cuando tu abrías tu libro de alguna forma todos nosotros sabíamos que estabas leyendo.

- Con que era así… -hablé impresionada, significaba que siempre supieron de mí como yo de ellos- Esto me alegra un montón.

-Ahora solo tienes que sentirte cómoda – contestó Gray, como estaba sentado al lado de la rubia levantó su brazo y acarició dulcemente la cabeza de la chica- A fin de cuentas es como si siempre estuvieras con nosotros.

La mayoría de las veces que leía sobre Gray me daba cuenta de lo tierno y amable que es con las chicas, lo que lo dejaba con su único problema de exhibicionismo pero con este simple gesto que hizo volví a comprobar su amabilidad, sin embargo inexplicablemente sentí una corriente fría que me recorrió la espalda, me sobresalté y miré desde donde provenía tan mala energía, unas mesas alejados de nosotros logré ver cierta cabellera azulada, por un momento recordé a mi amiga Levy pero deseché la idea de inmediato sería imposible que estuviera aquí, al fijarme bien, aquella figura era de una chica la cual seguía mirándome con recelo. Me esforcé más y me di cuenta que tenía el cabello más largo y ocupaba un sombrero, lo recordé… ella era Juvia, aquella chica que se había integrado al gremio hace poco y que estaba loquita por Gray aunque el mago no se daba cuenta por lo que recordaba, lo que no entendía era ¿por qué su odio hacia mí?

-¡Oe! Hielito –llamó la atención el pelirosado- Ya fue suficiente, digo Lucy ahora me tiene que acompañar a buscar a Happy.

¿Cuándo fue que decidimos eso? No me acordaba.

-Esta bien… -Gray detuvo su caricia y continuó comiendo de su plato- Se me olvidaba que aquí hay gente muy sobre protectora y celosa.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –gritó enojado Natsu- Lo que pasa es que ya va siendo hora de terminar nuestra pelea… ¡eso es!

"Cuando va a ser el día en que este cabeza hueca se de cuenta lo que realmente siente" –pensó el alquimista de hielo.

-Okay… si quieres tu merecido ahora -se levantó de su lugar y se desprendió de su ropa- ¡Por mí no hay problema!

Y el pandemonium habitual comenzó… las sillas literalmente volaban por el lugar, peleas, insultos, comidas ocupadas como municiones… en fin, un día normal en aquel gremio.

Cana, Lisanna y Lucy algo más alejadas del desastre continuaron conversando.

-Chicas… -habló la rubia- ¿Me pueden explicar por qué Juvia me odia?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –contestó la albina- Ella no es así.

- Bueno, recién casi me mata con su mirada. –recordé nuevamente la intensa mirada y me dio escalofríos.

-Eso es simple –añadió la castaña- Fue por culpa de Gray, debió estar celosa de que él te acariciara la cabeza, pero tranquila mientras no ocurra de nuevo no habrá problemas con ella ni Natsu.

- ¿Natsu? –pregunté, que raro no vi nada anormal en él.

- Se nota que eres igual de lenta que él… -agregó Lisanna.

- ¿Lenta? –no creo que sea eso ¿o si? ¿Natsu también celoso?- Ustedes imaginan muchas cosas… -reí.

-Lo que tú digas… -contestaron al unísono ambas chicas evitando el explicarle su especial "relación de amistad" que mantenía con el mago.

…

Llegada la tarde las cosas se calmaron en el gremio, lo que significaba limpiar el desastre provocado por lo chicos y su absurda pelea, esta vez quedaron heridos debido a que Elfman echó abajo un pilar completo de concreto diciendo que "era de hombres" lograr realizar aquello, por lo que la enfermería sería utilizada. Los pobres infelices fueron Warren y Max que no alcanzaron a escapar de los escombros.

El Maestro estaba como una bestia enojado, reclamando lo idiota que pueden ser algunos y que ya se estaba aburriendo de pagar todas las estupideces que hacían. Mira logro calmarlo ofreciéndole un poco de alcohol para suerte de todos.

-¿Ahora que voy hacer? –se preguntó Lucy- Con ellos ocupando la enfermería ¿Dónde me voy a quedar?

-En Fairy Hills podrías –habló la pequeña Wendy que estaba junto a ella- Aunque nosé si la casera te deje… todavía no consigues las jewels para pagar.

- Ahora Lucy es una vagabunda… -rió molestando Happy- Si quieres te doy un pescado para que no te mueras de hambre.

-Em… gracias… -contestó desanimada- ¿Por qué me pasa esto justo a mí?

-Me gustaría ayudarte Lucy –habló Mira- en cierto modo fue culpa de mi hermano que no tengas donde quedarte pero no tengo tanto espacio en mi casa. ¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes Mira-san –sonreí- Le preguntaré a Cana si me dejan quedarme con ella.

-Creo que no va poder ser Lucy –añadió Lisanna que apareció en ese momento- Cana esta demasiado borracha como para llevarte con ella, ni siquiera puede estar de pie, lo más lógico es que se quedara durmiendo en la barra como lo ha hecho anteriormente.

-¡Rayos! –lloré- ¿ahora que hago?

-Bueno… -habló Gray que se paseaba por allí- Si a ti no te molesta, podrías quedarte en mi casa unos días.

¿Era en serio? Cada vez me agradaba más Gray, le iba a contestar de inmediato que si pero otra vez volví a sentir aquella sensación fría recorrer mi espalda, miré detrás de mí y ahí estaba Juvia, matándome con su mirada, recordé lo que me dijeron las chicas sobre los celos y del mal habito de mi amigo sobre su ropa por lo que no me quedó mas opción que negarme a la solución que me brindaba Gray.

-Mmm… creo que No –le contesté, luego me di cuenta que mi respuesta pudo haber ofendido así que añadí- Happy me ofreció su casa –mentí- En todo caso gracias por ayudarme Gray.

-De nada –respondió sincero- pero ten cuidado, esos dos son unos salvajes.

Como todos los de aquí –pensé- Tranquilo con ellos estaré bien.

-Lo que tú digas… -luego de eso el pelinegro retomó lo que hacía y se fue.

-¿Por qué le mentiste Lucy-san? –me interrogó Wendy- Gray sólo quería ayudarte.

- Ah… -suspiré- sólo trato de no ganarme una enemiga –apunté detrás mío para que Wendy lograra ver a lo que me refería.

La pequeña entendió de inmediato y asintió demostrando que Lucy había optado por la mejor decisión. Lisanna y Mirajane no les fue necesaria la explicación, captaron de inmediato el problema.

-Lucy –se acerco la albina menor a la rubia- Juvia no es mala persona, es sólo lo que hace una persona enamorada ¿no es eso tierno?

¿Tierno? Creo que es mas terrorífico, pero de ningún modo se lo diré –razoné- ¡Claro! Y bueno cambiando de tema ¿sabes dónde fue Natsu y Happy? Realmente necesito un lugar donde dormir, supongo que ellos no me dirán un no.

-¿Bromeas? –sonrió Mirajane- Estarán encantados con eso.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si! –exclamó, luego buscó a los chicos con la mirada por el gremio y gritó un poco para llamar su atención- ¡Hey Natsu! ¡Happy!

-¡¿Qué pasa Mira?! –preguntó Happy desde el otro lado del edificio.

Ambos chicos se acercaron rápidamente a su encuentro para enterarse de lo sucedido.

-¡Lucy tiene un problema! –respondió- Necesita un casa donde dormir ¿La reciben en la suya?

-Pero si eso ya lo sabía –añadió el felino- por eso le di mi pescado, para que no pase hambre.

-Muy generoso de tu parte Happy –mintió la mayor Strauss- Pero aún así, no puedes permitir que una mujer este sola.

-¡Aye!-

-Entonces… -hablé algo nerviosa- ¿me puedo quedar con ustedes?

- ¡Eso es obvio Lucy! -exclamó alegre el pelirosado- ¡por supuesto! Además el abuelo dijo que nosotros debemos cuidarte ¿no Happy?

-¡Aye! –repitió una vez mas- Por cierto Lucy, ahora que no estas en la calle ¿me devuelves mi pescado?

-¡Con gusto! –respondí alegre, es realmente agradable estar aquí rodeada de personas que cuidan de ti.

…**.**

Después de caminar hacia fuera de Magnolia llegamos por fin a casa, a través del libro imaginaba más o menos como sería el hogar de Natsu y Happy, pero el encontrarme allí mismo estaba súper emocionada. Digo toda mi vida soñé esto y lo estaba viendo finalmente.

-Es mucho mas acogedora de lo que imaginaba –les comenté.

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó el minino- Siempre la he visto normal.

-Bueno –añadió el Dragneel- Se nota de lejos que aquí viven Hombres rudos ¿no Happy?

-¡Aye!

No pude evitar reír con el comentario, ¿cómo pueden ser rudos si tienen un letrero de madera con forma de gato con sus nombres grabados en él puesto delante?

-Toda la razón –contesté para no llevarles la contra, a fin de cuentas soy sólo una invitada- ¿Y? ¿No me invitan a pasar? –sonreí.

Al entrar todo lo acogedor se fue por el retrete, la casa estaba totalmente desordenada, cerros de basura inundaba el lugar, envoltorios de dulces, restos de comidas, ropa sucia amontonada, hasta las espinas de pescados en un rincón.

-Si –habló calmado el Dragon Slayer- Hogar dulce Hogar.

-Se siente el aroma a Hombre ¿no Natsu? –añadió Happy.

Aquel hedor me estaba matando, ya entiendo a lo que se refería Gray de "salvajes" pero ¿por qué nunca vi esto en el libro? Bueno cuando ellos hablaban nunca decían algo respecto al orden. Mi error.

-¿Chicos? –hablé al borde de la asfixia- ¿Qué les parece si ordenamos un poco?

-¿Ordenar? –preguntó confuso Natsu- Pero si el lugar esta como siempre.

-¡Cierto, cierto! –apoyó Happy.

-Entonces ¿dónde voy a dormir? –pregunté.

Observé sus rostros y comprendí sin que me lo dijeran que se habían olvidado de ese detalle, aprovechando este momento de duda decidí convencerlos a limpiar.

-¿Qué tal en un sofá? –aventuré a preguntar- ¿Tienen uno?

-¡Si! –contestó el felino- Está por aquí…

-¿Por aquí? –enfaticé dirigiendo mi vista por todo el lugar- No lo veo…

-En ese caso, duerme en mi cama –habló el mago- Yo… yo… buscaré algo en que dormir.

Fue tan tierno lo que propuso que estuvo a punto de responder alguna idiotez, sin embargo no voy a olvidar tan fácil el desorden del lugar.

-Y si mejor ¿limpiamos el lugar? De esa forma encontraremos el sofá. –propuse contenta- O por lo menos déjenme a mí a cargo de todo, ordenaré el lugar, ustedes vayan a tomar un baño, de esta forma es como les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó confuso el chico.

-¡Si! –es lo menos que puedo hacer me dije a mi misma- Sólo vayan a relajarse.

-Bueno… -contestaron al unísono, luego salieron por una puerta trasera que supuse estaba el baño.

- Bien Lucy –hablé sola- Tu puedes hacer esto, es para agradecer.

Con eso en mente me dispuse a ordenar aquel desastre, revisé la cocina en busca de utensilios de limpieza y comencé mi trabajo. La verdad no me molestaba hacer todo aquello, a pesar de tener sirvientas en mi casa nunca me gustaron, de hecho siempre trataba de realizar todas mis cosas solas, de esa manera aprendí todo lo necesario.

Casi al terminar, estaba en la cocina lavando los últimos platos y como siempre mi cabeza se fue a las nubes, no pude evitar pensar que de alguna forma nos parecíamos a una familia, yo era la Mamá y Natsu el Papá y mientras el tomaba un baño con nuestro hijo que sería Happy, yo terminaba de ordenar. Me ruboricé. ¡¿Cómo rayos puedo estar fantaseando algo así?! ¡¿Lucy que pasa por tu cabeza?! De lo sorprendida que quedé sin querer solté el condenado plato, se estrelló en el piso provocando un fuerte sonido.

-Pero que idiota… -balbuceé

-¿Lucy? –escuché la voz de Natsu- ¿Estas bien?

-Si –respondí, estaba dándole la espalda mientras recogía los trozos- Sólo rompí este plato, lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –sentí como se acercaba hasta mi- La casa nunca había estado tan limpia. Gracias.

Giré para responder pero las palabras no lograban salir de mi garganta, en cambio volví a ruborizarme. Natsu acababa de salir de su baño y sólo llevaba puesto sus pantalones, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal, todavía recorrían restos del agua por su bien formado torso… tenía que admitirlo, se veía sexy.

El chico al notar el silencio de su amiga se acerca un poco, percatándose además del color rojo que adornaba su rostro.

-Lucy… ¿de verdad estás bien? –levanta su mano con la intención de sentir la temperatura de la cara de la chica.

-¡S-s-si! –contesté nerviosa- es sólo que me cansé un poco. –cálmate Lucy, es normal que esté así en su casa, todos lo hacen –pensé para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Quieres que yo termine aquí? –se ofreció el muchacho- Happy ya salió del baño, él quiere preparar la comida.

-Tranquilo –respondí- Yo termino esto, dile a Happy que se apure entonces –sonreí para disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Bueno –con eso dicho salió de la habitación.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto? Dejé los trozos de vidrio que aún sostenía en el basurero, luego me serví un vaso de agua para tratar de calmarme y lograr que desapareciera mi rubor antes que llegara Happy.

Es la primera vez que comparto techo con un chico, ¿podré soportarlo? Y lo peor de todo que es justo él.  ¿Alomejor me estoy enamorando de verdad? ¿Al final fue una buena decisión venir aquí?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Hola! **

**Espero les guste este capi (que por cierto es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora) y de esta forma disculparme por no actualizar antes, los exámenes y mi vida en sí me han tenido muy ocupada, además no estoy pasando por un buen momento y la depresión esta a punto de ganarme D: **

**En fin no los aburro más conmigo **

**¿Creen que Lucy logre soportar vivir con Natsu? xDDDD ¿Erza y Levy se acercarán más a la verdad?**

**Perdón si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o no me entienden algo, escribí muy rápido esta vez :D **

**Trataré de actualizar el próximo sábado sin falta. **

**Gracias a **sayuki yukimura, Razhelle, MajoDragneel, Alex Darklight,** por sus reviews en serio me alegran mucho ^^ cada vez que los leo me dan más ganas de escribir. **

**Y bueno no sean malitos y me comentan que les pareció ¿si? **

**Bye!**

**Akira. **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del Genialoso Hiro Mashima, yo sólo juego con sus personajes :3**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Capitulo 5:**** ¡¿EHH?!**

_En el mundo Real~ _

-Tranquila Levy –hablé conmigo misma- Estoy segura que ayer leí la página 300, entonces, ¡¿Cómo demonios vuelvo a estar en la página 290?! –miré mi habitación en busca de algo raro, cualquier cosa, alomejor estoy soñando… suspiré resignada, no estaba soñando, el libro de verdad es raro, no es sólo que los personajes es como si tuvieran vida propia, ¡Estaban vivos! Sino ¿cómo explicar que mi desaparecida amiga Lucy este ahí?

Nerviosa me levanté de mi cama, llegué hasta el escritorio y tomé mi celular, tengo que avisarle a Erza… tiene que saber… alguien debe ver el libro aparte de mi, ¿alomejor me estoy volviendo loca?

Desesperada marqué el número, lo tenía memorizado desde siempre, no me puedo equivocar… un tono… dos tonos… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no contesta? Al cuarto tono escuché la segura voz de Erza.

-Levy… -habló calmada- si me llamas para saber como me fue con el idiota del padre de Lucy te digo que… - la interrumpí salvajemente…

-¡Olvida eso! –Grité en el auricular del teléfono- ¡Ya sé donde esta Lucy!

Esperé un insulto, una maldición cualquier cosa exagerada de Erza pero lo único que obtuve fue silencio, acompañado de un leve suspiro.

-Mmm… ¿Erza? –Pregunté dudosa- ¿Alo? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si… es sólo que… ¡ ¿Cómo no me llamaste antes?! –explotó literalmente al otro lado de la línea, maldiciendo fuerte y gritando un montón de barbaridades, en fin, luego de unos 5 minutos se calmo y pude seguir contando lo descubierto a través del libro.

-Espera… sabes, voy para allá, esto necesito escucharlo claradamente, en 10 min estoy ahí, mantén tu ventana abierta. –colgó. Ni siquiera pude darle una respuesta, pero viniendo de Erza era algo normal.

En el tiempo en que la esperaba, volví a razonar todo lo descubierto, bien el tal Libro "Fairy Tail" no es un libro común y corriente, no señor, según yo es mágico, así de simple, ¿cómo lo supuse? Pues ni con los mas de 5 días que llevo leyéndolo logro avanzar más de la página 300. Es como si el libro creciera cada día. Los personajes… los personajes… okay tengo que admitirlo, no parecen de fantasía, son demasiados reales, cada uno de ellos, y sí… me di cuenta de lo especial que es uno para mi. Gazille Redfox… ahora logro entender a Lu-chan, antes creía que su fanatismo por Natsu era algo simple. Pero luego de conocer a Gazille todo cambió en mi. Y bueno la última razón de que pienso que el libro es mágico es que leí sobre Lucy en él… claramente ella esta ahí, hablando con los demás integrantes, riendo, comiendo, disfrutando, no puede ser todo una coincidencia, sus gestos, manías y características físicas son las de siempre, según lo que sale escrito ahí, llegó hace poco y fue Natsu el que la llevo, la pregunta del millón es… ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

Sentí ruido en la calle, me asomé por mi ventana para ver que sucedía y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi pelirroja amiga agarrada desde la misma ventana, colgando a lo menos unos 2 metros de altura…

-¡¿Pero qué..?! –Exclamé asustada- Erza… ¿no puedes entrar como una persona normal?

-Pierdo mucho tiempo así –respondió- además esto amerita ser rápida ¿no? Ahora ¿te puedes dignar a ayudarme a entrar?

Apenas lo dijo la tome de la mano y la ayude a entrar a mi habitación, ingresó y nos acomodamos en mi cama para lograr explicarle todo lo sucedido.

Así lo hice, le explique todo, le mostré el libro, le hablé de mis sospechas y por último le mostré justo la página donde nombraban a nuestra amiga.

-Se que puede sonar muy raro –suspire- pero es lo más probable… de otra manera Lu-chan nos hubiera contando de su fuga, nunca nos ocultaba secretos.

-Tienes razón – afirmó la pelirroja, se rasco la cabeza y añadió- todavía no lo creo… si esto me lo contara cualquier otra persona que no fueras tu Levy, estoy segura que la trataría de loca, además por lo que dijo hoy su padre empiezo a entender algo…

-¿El padre de Lucy sabe? –pregunté confusa.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió- Lo que pasa es que hoy, gritó algo raro desde su escritorio cuando salía de el… supongo que el piensa que no escuchaba por eso lo hizo.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que Lucy se comporta como su madre…. –frunció el seño- Todavía creyendo en la magia, por eso desapareció… algo así, la verdad es que no lo entendí, pero con esto, todo queda más claro…

-¡Eso es! –exclamé emocionada.

-¿Qué? –me miró confusa.

- ¿Es que no te acuerdas lo que nos dijo Lu-chan la otra vez? –le pregunté, por su cara aún confusa, seguí explicando- esa vez… cuando estábamos en el instituto, yo le pregunté por el autor del libro y ella me dijo que no lo sabía, que había encontrado el texto entremedio de las cosas de su madre…

-Tienes razón… -afirmó Erza- Tal vez su madre sabía lo del libro, tuvo que entender que era mágico por eso lo mantuvo todo el tiempo, Pero… ¿de que nos sirve ahora todo eso? Tenemos que encontrar una forma de poder contactar con Lucy, sino, no vamos a hallar forma de poder sacarla de ahí.

-Cierto… -medité un momento- Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, es seguir leyendo, si este libro es único en su clase, la única forma de lograr encontrar algo será a través del mismo.

-Sí… -respondió seria mi amiga- Pero esta vez, déjame leer junto a ti.

-¿Eh? –respondí.- sería raro leer las dos juntas, nuestras cabezas chocarían…

-¿Qué? No seas egoísta Levy, yo también quiero saber de Lucy…

-Si esta bien pero… -no quería admitirlo, pero quería a leer a Gazille sola, ¿quién sabe si me sonrojo mientras lo leo? No quiero que Erza vea ese lado de mi.

-Sabes, se me ocurrió algo mejor… -añadió Erza.- Lee en voz alta.

-¿Em? ¡No! –exclamé nerviosa- Me da vergüenza…

-¡Por dios Levy! ¡No quieres hacer nada! –me mostró una de sus miradas furiosas y no pude negarme, a fin de cuentas es Erza de quien estábamos hablando, sólo espero que no se de cuenta de mi rostro avergonzado cada vez que nombre al pelinegro.

De este modo comenzamos a leer en busca de alguna pista sobre Lucy…

…

_Al otro lado del Libro~ _

Desperté asustada, estaba empapada en sudor, estoy segura de escuchar la voz de Levy-chan y Erza, ¿un sueño? se que han pasado días, deben estar muy preocupadas por mi, no era mi intención el haberlas dejado pero no me quedaba opción… como las echo de menos.

Bueno no puedo seguir deprimida, todavía puedo hallar alguna forma de decirles que estoy bien, estoy segura de ello, de alguna forma tengo que aprender rápido el manipular magia, si es así podré hablar otra vez con ellas…

Con el fin de ir al gremio temprano, traté de levantarme de la cama, anoche habíamos decido que yo dormiría en la cama de Natsu, ya que él mismo lo propuso, diciendo que era mucho más cómoda que el sillón, me negué al principio, digo es su cama, ¿Cómo se la voy a quitar? Además él con un cuerpo tan grande no lograría acomodarse en el pequeño sillón. Insistieron tanto los dos que termine accediendo, pero… no recuerdo que algo me molestara al dormir, entonces ¿Por qué algo me detuvo al levantarme?…

Alcé las frazadas para ver ese "algo" que me impedía el paso, ¡Sorpresa! Natsu y Happy, ¡Ambos! Estaban durmiendo junto a mí… lo peor de todo era el mismo chico, me tenía envuelta en sus brazos, ese era el principal motivo de que no pudiera levantarme, bueno ahora entiendo en parte mi sudor, debo haber tenido calor en la noche… ¡espera! Esto no es bueno… ¡que vergüenza! ¿en que momento se metieron en mi cama? Nerviosa como me encontraba no hice nada mejor que mandarlo a volar con un empujón, ni siquiera pude gritar algo coherente, mi cara debe de estar roja, nunca en mi vida me había sucedido algo así, yo y un chico en la misma cama… juntos… y más encima ¡Natsu! Ni en mis sueños más locos habría imaginado una situación tan comprometedora…

El pobre Joven que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica recibe el impacto en el suelo aún dormido, despertando de golpe…

-¡Demonios! –Exclamó enojado- ¡Eso duele!

-¡T-tú C-culpa! –grité nerviosa- ¡Pervertido!

Happy que ni cuenta se daba de lo sucedido comenzó a despertar por el ruido de los gritos.

-¿Yo? –interrogó confuso el chico- Ese es hielito, y que yo sepa no está aquí.

-¡No Gray! ¡TÚ! –volví a gritar esta vez más enojada- ¿Qué hacías durmiendo conmigo?

-¿Are? ¿Lucy? –preguntó aún adormilado el gato- ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano? ¿Ya tienes hambre?

-¡No gato! –exclamé frustrada- ¡Tú también tienes la culpa! ¿Qué haces aquí también?

-Tranquila Lucy… -comenzó hablar Natsu desde el suelo- Es mi culpa…

-¡Claro que es tuya! –le lancé una almohada- ¿por qué pensaste que quería que durmieras conmigo? –grité sonrojada.

- Pero si no hay nada de malo… -habló Happy- Lissana y nosotros dormíamos así de pequeños ¿No Natsu?

-¡Aye! –contestó el mago- Eres tú la pervertida por imaginarte otras cosas…

¿Pero cómo ahora yo soy la culpable? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que estos dos den vuelta la situación a su favor? Además ellos dos junto a Lissana ¿mantienen una relación así?

-N-no me cambien el tema… -añadí- De cualquier manera ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No dormían en el sofá?

-Ah… mmm…-balbuceó el dragon slayer- Pues, tú tenías razón… no era cómodo.

Quería decirle con todas las ganas ¡Te Lo Dije! Pero pensé que iba a perder la seriedad de la situación así que opté por seguir callada mirándolo, tratando de que me diera una respuesta más convincente

-…y? –lo apremié para que continuara.

-Eso… -el joven se encogió de hombros- Además te veías tan bien durmiendo que no me resistí a dormir contigo –respondió sinceramente casi en un susurro.

De nuevo lo que dijo pillo desprevenida la rubia, si antes le iba a reclamar ahora no pudo más que asentir y guardar silencio nerviosa.

-¡Te ggguuuusstaaa! –exclamó pícaramente Happy desde su sitio.

-¡Happy! –gritó nervioso el chico- ¿De que parte estas? –se levantó del suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama- Si a ti se te ocurrió en primer lugar el dormir con Lucy…

-¡Aye! –exclamó contento- Es que Lucy es muy suave.

Aquellas palabras provocaron el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes, simplemente este gato no sabe como medir lo que dice, para él estaba claro como el agua que la chica es suave, no por nada pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo abrazándola provocando celos en la mayoría de los hombres del gremio, pero para el chico que todo asustado y nervioso como se encontraba anoche al pensar siquiera en dormir con ella pudo al fin comprobar lo que dijo con todo certeza su amigo, esta era su oportunidad, Sí amigos… así se dio la situación, el pelirosado en busca de probar lo que su gato decía decidió simplemente abrazarla… ¡Por Igneel! Happy tenía toda la razón, aprovechando su suerte se quedó dormido así, pero ahora en este preciso instante donde su amiga ya estaba despierta ni que estuviera loco se lo diría.

-B-bueno –llamé la atención de los chicos- P-por esta vez, se los perdono, pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿si?

-¡Aye! –respondieron al unísono los chicos, pero lo que no sabía la rubia es que ambos cruzaron sus dedos detrás de sus espaldas.

-Bien… -habló Happy- Ya que estamos despiertos ¡Vamos a comer Pescado!

- ¿De nuevo? –pregunté, no es que no me guste el pescado, pero ya cenamos eso anoche, ¿ahora también de desayuno?- Te debe gustar mucho Happy.

- Bien… ¡Vamos Lucy! –habló Natsu- Mientras más rápido comamos, más rápido llegaremos al gremio.

-Okay –respondí alegre.

**...**

_En el Gremio~ _

Al ingresar al conocido edificio que lleva por nombre Fairy Tail, todo estaba normal, no había mucha gente supongo por que todavía es temprano pero sin duda en un rato más llegarán los demás integrantes, lo que necesita ahora era encontrar al maestro. Según lo que me dijeron Natsu y Happy el sería el indicado para ayudarme con mi magia. Miré alrededor pero no lo vi, por tal motivo me acerqué a la barra, como siempre esta Mira-san ahí.

-¡Buenos Días Mira-san! –exclamé alegre.

-¿Qué tal Lucy? –respondió- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche con Natsu? –añadió con un tono de voz algo burlesco

-¡Ah! –chillé como niña pequeña que la pillan haciendo alguna maldad, y la verdad era que así me sentía, por mi mente volvió a pasar la imagen de lo ocurrido en la mañana- Normal… ¿Acaso crees que pudo pasar algo? –mentí como respuesta.

-Por la cara que traes creo que sí –afirmó- pero me voy ahorrar comentarios, al final me voy a terminar enterando de alguna u otra manera.

- ¡Mira-san! –reclamé- Bueno… mejor cambiando de tema… ¿Has visto al maestro?

-Si

-¿De verdad? –contesté alegre- ¿Dónde está?

-Salió esta mañana a una reunión con el consejo mágico, dijo que por lo menos se iba a demorar una semana en volver, tiene que arreglar unos pequeños problemas

Aquello me desilusionó… ahora ¿cómo voy a aprender magia?

- No… ¿por qué justo ahora?

-¿Lucy? –habló preocupada la albina- ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito aprender magia… Natsu y Happy me dijeron que él podría acelerar mi proceso, ayudarme a desarrollar mi poder mágico, de esa forma aprender más rápido, pero ahora…

-Tranquila… -comentó la ojiazul- conozco a otra persona que puede hacer eso…

-¿Si? –la miré emocionada- ¿Quién?

- Una vieja amiga del maestro, es algo difícil de tratar, pero supongo que no se puede negar a ayudarte, creo que también era amiga de tu madre.

Nunca me dejo de sorprender en este mundo, todos los días sucede algo que me deja sin palabras, además todavía me cuesta creer que mamá pertenecía aquí…

-¡Genial! –grité feliz- Erza, Levy… esperen, de alguna forma voy hacerles saber que me encuentro bien…

-¿Son tus amigas? –preguntó la albina.

-Son las únicas personas que quiero del otro mundo –suspiré- estoy segura que están muy preocupadas por mi, según lo que dijo el maestro si logro dominar las llaves como mi madre podré controlar de algún modo el portal, sólo quiero saber de ellas…

-Se nota que las quieres mucho Lucy –comentó Mira- Ya, dile a Wendy que te acompañe donde Polyushka-san…

-¿Polyushka-san? –que nombre más raro- Nunca antes la había oído, ni siquiera cuando los leía…

-Eso es porque no le gustan mucho los humanos, así que no la visitamos si no es realmente necesario… -rió contenta Mira-

-¿No le gustan los humanos? –pregunté confusa- ¿Qué no es ella humana también? ¿Cómo no puede gustarles?

-Cuando llegues allá pregúntale –contestó la albina-

-Esta bien…

-Bueno y ahora –Mira se acercó a Lucy maléficamente- ¿Me dirás que pasó entre tú y Natsu?

-¡Noo! –grité avergonzada, me levanté del asiento y Salí corriendo a buscar a Wendy, mientras más rápido me aleje de Mira-san mejor.

-Jijiji –rió contenta Mira- Lucy si que eres tierna…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Hola!**

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy… se que no era mucho, pero mejor esto a nada ¿no? xD**

**Discúlpenme por no actualizar en mucho tiempo pero los exámenes casi me matan y por fin ahora ¡soy libre! Si por fin salí de "vagaciones" así que trataré de actualizar más seguido. **

**Espero les guste el capi… aquí Erza y Levy ya descubrieron donde se encuentra Lucy, ahora solo toca esperar la forma de que las tres por fin se junten ¿o no se juntaran? xDDD **

**¡Ah! Y tengo que decirlo Natsu es un fresco xDDDD **

**Okay, se cuidan mucho, espero sinceramente que pasen unas muy lindas fiestas, que compartan con sus familias, que Santa pase por todas sus casas y que le próximo año sea mucho mejor 3 **

**Muchas Gracias por todos sus Reviews pero esta vez no alcanzo a responder, ya son como las 3.00 am en mi país y me muero de sueño, pero que sepan que me hacen muy feliz con todos ellos ^^ **

**En fin ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Próspero año nuevo! **

**Bye…**

**Akira :3**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son del Troll Hiro Mashima, la persona que me hace sufrir todas las semanas, al cual voy a odiar de por vida, si continúa asustándome con muertes que al final no son… D: **

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**** ¿Lo puedo Lograr? **

_Okey… conocer a __Polyushka-san__ no fue una de las mejores ideas que he llevado a cabo, digo la mujer es una inminencia con lo referente a la medicina y salud, pero su personalidad deja tanto que desear… en primer lugar, ¿Qué humano en su sano juicio puede odiar a los humanos? Esa era la mayor pregunta que me hacía, viendo a mis compañeros caminar tranquilamente delante de mí tuve la necesidad de saciar mi curiosidad… _

-Em… ¿chicos? –Elevé la voz para que me oyeran- ¿No encuentran un poco raro que Polyushka-san odie a los humanos?

-¡Aye! –Exclamó Happy alegre- Yo pienso que es un demonio por eso los odia, es terrible cuando trata con ellos, pero como soy un gato no me preocupo ¿cierto Charle?

-El Gato tiene razón.

Wendy solo reía de los inocentes comentarios de ambos, y pensaba que Polyushka-san no podría ser un demonio como todos decían a ella siempre le había tratado bien, era tan solo que nadie la comprendía.

El peli rosado que oía la conversación no encontró necesario interrumpir a ambos gatos, estaban en lo cierto, sin embargo a él no le incomodaba el comportamiento de la curandera, claro pues según él era mitad dragón, al igual que su compañera Wendy por lo tanto no se encontraba exactamente en los términos de un "Humano", aquí la única con problema era Lucy, lo cual le causo gracia, en su rostro se formó una leve sonrisa pensado en lo que podría suceder… esperen un momento… ¿Lucy? ¡Eso no estaba bien! El maestro le encomendó cuidar a la rubia, y llevarla directamente con la vieja loca que odia a los humanos no era precisamente cuidarla, paró de golpe su marcha haciendo que la joven que iba siguiéndole los pasos por el camino chocara contra su espalda.

-¿Natsu? –preguntó- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No podemos ir allá!

-¡¿EH?! –exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿Por qué Natsu-san? –Interrogó la joven peliazul- Si Lucy-san simplemente quiere conversar con ella, nada malo pasará…

-¡¿Nada malo Wendy?! -se dio la vuelta para verlos a todos y hacerlos entrar en razón- ¡Lucy es una simple humana!

-Bueno es cierto… -contestó avergonzada la rubia- Pero no creo que tengamos problemas. Además Mira-san fue la que me dio la idea de venir, no creo que sea para algo malo.

-Es que no está bien Lucy –reclamaba el joven- El viejo me dijo que tenía que cuidarte ¿No Happy?

-Es cierto –respondió el gato que estaba flotando alrededor de él- ahora me doy cuenta Natsu, tienes razón, Lucy no puede hacer nada en contra de Polyushka-san, en el peor de los casos la puede convertir en pescado ¡No quiero que pase eso! ¡Tendría muy mal sabor! lo mejor es que nos devolvamos inmediatamente…

Aquellos comentarios de parte de los chicos y la preocupación que demostraron hacia ella, impactaron de sobremanera a la chica, era algo muy tierno de su parte pero ¿Cómo será realmente Polyushka-san para que Natsu y Happy se comporten de esa manera? -Pensaba la rubia- una bruja sin lugar a dudas, porque si Happy estaba en lo cierto no quería ser la cena de él, sin embargo Wendy no parecía tener miedo, Charle se encontraba de lo más normal, entonces ¿por qué le molestaba que anteriormente no había leído de ella en el libro? Aquello la hacía darse cuenta que al fin y al cabo su libro nunca fue sólo una historia, era todo un mundo que realmente existía, paralelo al de ella, pero siempre real… La sed de curiosidad no podía más, necesitaba averiguar personalmente quien era esta señora aún cuando estaba muerta de susto por eso.

-¡No chicos! –gritó por encima de la discusión que llevaban ambos sobre si iba o no iba la visita a la curandera- Es realmente necesario que vayamos… tengo que hallar la forma de realizar magia.

Natsu y Happy detuvieron su discusión para seguir reprochando en contra de ella pero no lo lograron a tiempo pues Wendy que observaba toda la situación en silencio no pudo seguir así.

-Em… Natsu-san, Happy… no creo que sea necesario todo el escándalo que están armando, sólo es una visita, y por si fuera poco, ella no es un demonio como ustedes imaginan, a mí siempre me trata bien, así que Lucy-san, tranquila porque no pasara nada.

-Ven chicos… nada malo me pasará… -agregó desconfiada la rubia- seguro son sólo imaginaciones suyas al pensar que me pasa algo malo, tranquilos, después de todo ustedes siempre me van a acompañar ¿no?

Lo que la rubia no imaginaba era que se arrepentiría de todo lo dicho.

Apenas llegaron a los aposentos de la curandera sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad, de aquella casa se lograba sentir un aura poco amigable, las ventanas parecían cerradas por años, se observaban carteles de "prohibido el ingreso a humanos", "aléjese… es muerte segura", y por último pero no menos importante un cartel donde se leía claramente "No eres bienvenido Humano". ¿De qué manera esta persona podía ayudar a Lucy si odiaba de tal manera a toda persona que se acercara?

Lo primero que hizo el grupo fue llegar hasta la entrada del hogar con la disposición de llamar a la puerta de una vez por toda y salir cuanto antes de toda esta situación, sin embargo todos se quedaron mirando las caras, dudando, toda la valentía antes demostrada se esfumó dejando paso a un vacío que se llenaba poco a poco de miedo y terror.

-Y-ya Llegamos Natsu… -llamó la atención el gato- Toca la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué Yo?! –Reclamaba nervioso el mago- Si fue idea de Luce el venir aquí –reprochó- Que ella lo haga.

_Y ahí quedó mi valiente caballero, recién me protegía contra todo y ahora me lanza hacia una muerta segura, que heroico de su parte. _

La joven se armó de valor y golpeó la condenada puerta, esperando que algo sucediera… -razonó un momento, si tanto Natsu como Happy le tienen tanto miedo ¿Qué hacía parada allí? Ellos son muchísimos más fuertes que ella, es ilógico que siguiera como si nada ahí.

El terror invadió completamente a la rubia, olvidó el por qué vino, solo pensaba en escapar, no halló nada mejor que esconderse detrás de la pobre Wendy, usándola como "barrera protectora de viejas locas destruye humanos" la situación se veía bien ridícula, bueno, una joven escondida atrás de una pequeña niña no es algo muy digno de ver.

El sonido de pasos a través de la casa colocó en alerta a todos los chicos, preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir, de a poco se comenzó abrir la puerta dejando ver una sombra. Wendy que era la que estaba más cerca dio un paso hacia delante.

-Eh… Polyushka-san ¿es usted? Necesitamos ayuda…

La puerta que se encontraba entreabierta se cerró de un portazo, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de contacto.

-Está claro que no nos quiere ver –habló Natsu- Mejor nos vamos, hallaremos otra forma de que Lucy haga magia. ¡Vámonos Happy!

-¡Aye!

-Esperen un momento… es sólo que Polyushka-san no nos ha escuchado, hay que volver a intentarlo. –la pequeña se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y la golpeó más fuerte que antes.

-No hay caso Wendy –habló el minino- es hora de irnos, estaremos mejor en el gremio, tal vez encontramos algún libro en el sótano que nos pueda servir de algo.

-Pero…

-Ya basta Wendy, es un caso perdido, mejor hagámosle caso al gato y larguémonos de aquí –habló enojada la gata.

-¡Charle! –exclamó frustrada la niña- Y ¿Qué va a ser de Lucy-san?

-Tranquila Wendy… todos tienen razón, deberíamos irnos –habló tranquilamente la joven- pero antes quiero intentarlo una vez más…

Al decir aquellas palabras se levanta del lugar donde estaba y se acerca calmadamente hacia la puerta del hogar.

- Polyushka-san –comenzó a decir- Sé que no me conoce y no tiene ningún motivo para hablar conmigo, pero es tan importante para mí que usted me escuche… - inspiró un momento, tratando de esa manera hallar las palabras indicadas para convencer a la curandera- Bien, primero no tengo ni la más remota idea de la razón por la cual usted odia a los humanos, pero le dejo en claro, que yo no soy como cualquier persona que haya tratado antes, si vengo acá, es solamente por desesperación –suspiró y continuó- Mis amigas… Levy-chan y Erza… ellas están esperando por mí, tengo que avisarle que estoy bien, necesito traerlas conmigo…

Aquellas palabras impactaron de sobremanera al grupo que acompañaba a la rubia, pues ninguno de ellos se imaginaba el tan fuerte lazo de amistad y cariño que tenía por personas del otro mundo.

-Además… -la joven se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y esta vez la abrió- Mi Madre quería que hiciera esto… quería que aprendiera la magia celestial… Aquellos espíritus que habitan en las llaves también esperan por mí.

* * *

-¡Tú puedes Lu-chan! –exclamó eufórica cierta peliazul.

-¡No te dejes intimidar Lucy! –Apoyó la pelirroja que se encontraba también en la habitación- Nosotras también queremos ir contigo...

-Erza…

-¿Qué más sigue Levy? –preguntó ansiosa la joven- ¿Aquella vieja loca la ayudó?

-N-no lo sé… -dejó el libro a un lado y miró intensamente a su compañera- Lo que sigue está en blanco… no entiendo…

-¿Cómo? –tomó el libro para comprobar lo dicho por su amiga- ¿esto significa que no hay más? ¿Qué será de Lucy?

-No creo que haya terminado… más bien parece que está recién ocurriendo… lo que puede explicar que ambos mundos no están tan ajenos en los referente al periodo del tiempo… pero ¿Qué haremos ahora?

* * *

**Ok… desaparecida por meses y luego aparece con un capi así… sí merezco que me torturen, linchen etc. **

**Pero antes de eso,¡ por lo menos déjenme excusarme! Para hacerlo simple, comencé a trabajar en el verano lo que me dejo sin nada de tiempo, luego inicié mi carrera en la Universidad y les quiero dar un consejo a los que todavía no han ingresado a ella… Si quieren que le vaya bn, adiós vida social y a las largas horasde vagancia a internet… DDD: **

**En fin… solo pido disculpas (es enserio, me siento mal A)**

**Bueno gente, espero que no me guarden rencor… xD y como personas piadosas que son ¿Me dejarían algún review? –pone un carita tierna- **

**En el próximo capi los recompensaré ¡Se los prometo! **

**Akira. **


End file.
